Underworld: Redención
by MerlinJJ
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en los laboratorios Antigen, con la fuga de Selene, Eve y Michael, el mundo se resiente. Provocando una lucha entre las razas: humanos,licantropos y vampiros. ¿Que pasará ahora?
1. Chapter 1

"_Tras los acontecimientos en Antigen, los humanos han reabierto la veda de caza contra los inmortales. Pero esta vez es diferente, ambas razas se defenderán._

_Los licántropos heridos en su orgullo se han dividido en dos bandos luchando entre ellos como perros salvajes, con ecos del pasado para volverlos a unificar como en los tiempos de Lucian. Momento que aprovecharemos los vampiros para refundar a los Guerreros de la Muerte, más fuertes que antes y colocarnos en el sitio en el que nos merecemos en este mundo._

_Mientras me pongo como líder de los vampiros rebeldes busco a mi amado Michael sin cesar, con mi hija Eve a mi lado ayudándome."_

**Capitulo 1:**

_Se encontraba en la azotea de los laboratorios de Antigen, donde hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba Michael. El humano que le había deshelado el corazón y la había salvado de una vida de venganzas, el humano convertido en licántropo que había mordido para salvarlo de una muerte segura por las balas de plata y que luego había sido su aliado y compañero hasta que los hubiesen separado los humanos. Aquellos que todos ellos, los inmortales, pensábamos que serian los que menos problemas nos causarían._

_-¿Tienes alguna visión de Michael?- pregunta Selene a su hija, mirando al horizonte donde se ven a un par de helicópteros acercándose al edificio medio derruido._

_-No-responde Eve con pesar._

_Selene cierra los ojos y aspira el aroma que había dejado Michael en el lugar, recordando como ella se había despertado en aquel lugar desconocido y como tras abandonar el lugar había ido directamente al embarcadero. Esperando que Michael estuviese allí._

_Abre los ojos, al ocurrirse que él haría lo mismo que ella. Como habían hecho en otras ocasiones, que por alguna razón se habían separado, fuesen al último lugar donde habían estado juntos._

_-Ha ido al embarcadero…-susurra Selene esperanzada._

_Mira a sus compañeros, que hasta el momento estaban parados detrás de ella esperando a que ella se decidiese el siguiente movimiento._

_-Hay que ir al embarcadero, Michael habrá ido allí- comenta Selene, mirando hacia la dirección del puerto- Habrá que saltar desde aquí, no podemos volver por donde hemos ido, la policía ya esta en las puertas del edificio._

_ Si quieres te puedes sujetar a mi espalda, si no te atreves a saltar desde aquí. Nadie te va a juzgar por ello, aún no estás lo suficientemente fuerte…- añade Selene al ver que su hija dudaba en saltar._

_Eve asiente con la cabeza, que se había acercado hasta el borde de la azotea mirando hacía el suelo, retrocediendo un par de pasos al ver la altura del edificio._

_Con cierta incomodidad para ambas, Eve se agarra como puede a la espalda de su madre. Sin más dilación Selene y David, que hasta ese momento permanecía callado, saltan con elegancia de lo alto del edificio y caen al suelo como si solo hubiesen dado un pequeño salto. Y salen corriendo en dirección al embarcadero, que hace una noche había estado Selene._

_Tras esquivar varios controles impuestos por los humanos consiguen llegar hasta el embarcadero, desierto como la última vez que ella estuvo allí._

_Selene mira a su hija, esperando a que ella le dijese que estaba teniendo una visión de su padre, pero no ocurre nada._

_Salta la verja del puerto abandonado, y sin vacilación comienza a buscar a Michael por todos lados. Ampliando todos sus sentidos, sólo consigue localizar como antes un tenue olor de éste._

_-¡Michael!-grita varias veces Selene con desesperación, dejando de lado la prudencia con la esperanza de que se encontrase cerca para oírle._

_Pasan los minutos y no ocurre nada. Solo le responde el silencio._

_Mientras Eve ve como su madre demuestra sus sentimientos hacía alguien que no es ella, sintiéndose celosa de esa persona como abatida al no ser ella la que reciba esas muestras de cariño._

_-Selene, lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí y busquemos un refugio que dentro de poco se hará de día y tendremos que reorganizarnos para ver como actuar ahora- comenta David preocupado por si algún humano los viese y llamasen a la policía- Cerca de aquí, conozco un lugar apropiado._

_A regañadientes abandonan el lugar…_

Habían llegado al escondite sugerido por David, que resultaba ser un cubículo de obreros de una construcción abandonada, que constaba con una ducha rustica que recogía el agua de las lluvias, tres camas que consistían en colchonetas en el suelo, una mesa con una lámpara de gas, una radio ahora sin pilas y un par de sillas y fuera del cubículo un baño de uso común. Mientras se acomodaban y recogían las armas que los vampiros habían escondido por los alrededores por si las necesitaban, Selene había estado pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Ahora Eve se encuentra descansando en una vieja cama en la misma habitación, donde David y Selene estaba sentados en unas sillas, mirando a través de un iPhone 7 (recordar que la película esta ambientada con un par de años por delante) a ver si tenían noticias de lo que pudiese ocurrir con los laboratorios Antigen y que iban hacer los humanos.

En las noticias que daban, sólo decían que los guardias de Antigen habían conseguido detener una fuga de licántropos, que tenían retenidos para experimentos, de sus instalaciones. Pero a un gran coste, con la destrucción de la mayoría de su personal, de sus instalaciones, como de las muestras de las vacunas que habían conseguido sintetizar hasta ahora.

-¡Malditos perros! ¿Cómo han podido tapar todo esto?- se enfurece David en susurros al ver como todos sus esfuerzos para liberar a Eve y desenmascarar a los licántropos no habían dado todos los resultados esperados.

Selene más tranquila, y mirando a su hija como duerme o hace que duerme, se siente incomoda al no saber como reaccionar del todo con su hija. Era un ser creado a partir de ella y de Michael, creada con amor pero que ninguno de los dos había podido disfrutar de ninguno de los procesos que llevaba ser padres. Y que ahora ella sola, sin la ayuda de Michael, que era el que expresaba por ambos los sentimientos que tenían, tiene que lidiar con una hija y no sabe como. Pero tiene que hacerlo, no por obligación sino porque quiere que esa niña tuviese lo que ella hubiese hecho sino la hubiesen transformado en vampiresa.

-Ya me lo esperaba- responde Selene con voz monótona- No era normal que los de Antigen tuviesen desde hace tiempo el monopolio de la genética de las dos especies de inmortales. Alguien de las altas esferas, los han tenido que ayudar y ahora lo están volviendo hacer.

David asiente dándole la razón, al no haber pensado en ello. Quedándose los dos callados, oyéndose sólo la respiración de Eve.

-Dentro de poco va a amanecer, tengo que irme para hablar con mi padre y reunir a los vampiros que nos apoyen en la lucha. Pero ahora mismo no somos muchos- dice David para romper el silencio instalado en la pequeña habitación y recordando los acontecimientos ocurridos contra los licántropos en el refugio de la presa.

Selene asiente con la cabeza, mientras vuelve a mirar sin tapujos en el iPhone, apropiándoselo sin preguntar.

-Volveré lo mas pronto posible y si surge al problema ya os llamaré- se despide David saliendo de allí.

A los pocos minutos de que David se ha ido, Eve se levanta de la cama mirando fijamente a Selene.

-¿Por qué muestras más sentimientos hacia Michael que hacia mi?- pregunta sin tapujos Eve.

Selene que había estado perdida mirando la pantalla del móvil, alza la cabeza desconcertada por la pregunta.

-No es fácil responderte- responde tras unos segundos de meditarlo- He sido durante 600 años una asesina despiadada sin corazón que mataba sin preguntar, pero llego tu padre, Michael, y todo mi mundo construido en mentiras se vino abajo y me abrió las puertas a nuevas perspectivas nunca vistas. Y tú, eres muestra de ello…No debes de sentirte celosa o desplazada, aunque no lo parezca te quiero ya que eres parte mía y de tu padre. Sólo dame tiempo…

Eve asiente con la cabeza, algo más contenta al conocer algo más de su madre.

-Por cierto, tienes algún nombre a parte del inapropiado de Sujeto numero 1- le comenta Selene intentando entablar una conversación más amena.

-No, solo me llamaban así- responde Eve sin saber muy bien como sentirse al respecto- Sólo Lidia, la que me cuidaba, me daba algunas muestras de cariño y me enseñaba lo básico (leer, escribir,…).

Selene asiente, sabiendo muy bien como serían esos animales respecto al trato con un ser indefenso siendo además científicos sin escrúpulos.

-¿Te gusta el nombre de Eve?- sugiere Selene a su hija, la cual asiente contenta al tener por fin un nombre, y además uno bonito y elegido por su madre.

Se le había ocurrido ese nombre al ver a su hija, el primer hibrido nacido, el ser que encerraba todos los misterios y el futuro conocimiento encerrado en su ADN. Pero sobretodo por que encerraba el principio del comienzo de las razas inmortales y como tal tenía que llevar el nombre de la primera mujer.

-Gracias- agradece Eve, abrazándola efusivamente.

Selene responde devolviéndoselo como puede, sin saber como responderle correctamente. Rompiendo el abrazo tras unos segundos y levantándose hacia una pequeña nevera portátil, que habían desenterrado, y en cuyo interior hay varias bolsas de sangre.

-Toma, bébete una bolsa y descansa un poco más. Que no tardaremos mucho en volvernos a poner en marcha.

Eve, un poco mas alegre, coge la bolsa de sangre e imitando a Selene empieza a bebérsela.

**…..**

Michael abre los ojos, viéndose en el interior de una tanqueta de criogenización con la sensación imperiosa de respirar y un dolor vago en el pecho como si le hubiese disparado. Boqueando y aturdido cae al suelo de una sala, atestada de material medico como científico y de varios cadáveres por el suelo.

No sabe donde se encuentra, ni como ha llegado allí, pero lo que si sabe es que tiene que huir allí lo antes posible. Se lo dice su instinto.

Sin vacilación va hacia los cadáveres de los guardias de seguridad de ese laboratorio, llamado por lo que pone en su logotipo Antigen, cogiendo las ropas que a él más le sirven: unos pantalones oscuros, unas botas, una camiseta azul y una gorra negra para taparse la cara. Todas estas prendas les arranca el logo de la compañía para que si le ven en la distancia no le pregunten al respecto.

Sale de la sala y se encuentra que por donde va hay muerte y destrucción. Hacia abajo no puede ir, ya que allí está todo el caos por lo que se decide ir hacia la azotea.

Arriba ve que la ciudad que él conocía ha cambiado, que la policía y el ejercito se dirigen hacía donde él esta. Entrando una furia fría, que le hacia cambiar de aspecto, es decir, entrando en su estado híbrido.

En ese estado, le llegan recuerdos de su pasado muy difuminados: su entrada en el mundo de las dos razas de inmortales (vampiros y licántropos), como lucho a muerte contra muchos de ellos venciéndoles en la mayoría de los casos por los pelos y como le capturaron en los muelles cuando intentaba huir de la ciudad. En todos esos recuerdos, sabe que hay una mujer a su lado ayudándole pero tanto su rostro como su nombre se le escapan sin acordarse. Por ello, expulsa un rugido de frustración que le sigue tras éste unos segundos de dolor de cabeza, que desaparece como ha venido.

Mira al horizonte y tras unos segundos de pensar a donde puede ir se decide por ir al embarcadero por donde iba a huir a ver si los encargados de éste le dicen que ha pasado en estos tiempos y que ha sido de la mujer que le acompañaba.

Salta de la azote del edificio sin pensárselo, sabiendo de antemano que va a caer de pie sin un solo rasguño y con una rapidez inusitada pasa por delante de la policía que empezaba acordonar la zona sin que estos lo viesen o notasen. Llegando en unos pocos minutos a su destino.

Viendo que el muelle se encuentra desierto y destruido, como si el tiempo allí se hubiese detenido y el lugar estuviese maldito. Se adentra en el embarcadero, saltando la valla. Recordando lo que allí había vivido hace unos segundos para él, pero que sabía que desde ese momento al ahora habían pasado años: él esperando en el muelle nervioso de que los pillasen allí mientras retenía el barco que quería partir ya, ve como el ejercito le rodea cuando la mujer está llegando a su lado, le disparan lanzándole al agua y quedando inconsciente con la ultima imagen del rostro de la mujer. Ese rostro borroso, que intenta recordar pero que no puede.

El es medico, y sabe lo que le pasa, tiene perdida de memoria disociativa, es decir, que había perdido ciertos recuerdos importantes de su mente y que si tenía suerte con el tiempo los podría recuperar.

Michael volviendo a la realidad, mira a su alrededor comprendiendo que allí no encontrara respuesta. Y que el único lugar donde las puede encontrar es del lugar de donde ha salido, pero antes tiene que descansar un poco y alimentarse que se encontraba algo débil.

Sale de allí, buscando algún sitio donde se puede quedar, encontrando tras mucho buscar una calle poca transitada donde un par de delincuentes aprovechando la distracción de los laboratorios Antigen intentan perpetrar un robo. Michael hambriento y cansado de ver ya el cuarto robo decide intervenir en el asunto, y aprovecha para alimentarse matando en el proceso a los dos delincuentes, que le disparan varias veces sin éxito de matarlo.

Al beber de su sangre, obtiene algo de información. No toda la que hubiese podido obtener de la de un inmortal, pero ahora sabía en que año se encontraba, que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y donde se podría alojar para descansar un poco sin ser molestado.

Ahora con energías renovadas y con un propósito en marcha se pone en camino a esa guarida momentánea.

**FIN DE MI PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y YA ME DIREIS QUE OS PARECE. SI RECIBO ALGUNOS ANIMOS, PUES CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**(que en el próximo capitulo veremos como Selene se reúne con el detective Sebastian como con los vampiros reunidos por David y a Michael entrando en Antigen y encontrándose con licántropos)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Agitada por pesadillas del pasado, Selene se despierta desorientada y con dolor por todo el cuerpo. Se había quedado dormida sobre la silla, con la suerte de que el teléfono hubiese caído sobre la mesa y no sobre el suelo; en cuyo caso lo más seguro que se hubiese hecho añicos.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se desentumece el cuerpo con algunos ejercicios rápidos de estiramiento, viendo como su hija dormía como seguramente no lo hubiese hecho en años. Al verla, como si fuese un ángel, se da cuenta de que es lo más hermoso de este mundo y que si puede la protegería de todo el mal de este mundo. Aunque sabía que en este mundo en el que vivían no podía hacerlo indefinidamente y que la mejor forma de protegerla sería enseñarle a defenderse adecuadamente.

Si, tendría que enseñarla a defenderse sino quería que ocurriese lo del secuestro, ya que aunque David es de fiar no podía hacerle cargar siempre con la responsabilidad de ser la niñera cuando ella tuviese que ir a luchar. Lo mejor para protegerla es tenerla a su lado, y para que eso ocurriese la convertiría en una guerrera de la muerte, luchando a su lado y poder protegerla en todo momento. Por lo menos hasta que Michael llegase y pudiesen irse a un lugar solitario ellos tres.

Está en esas cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo, que en el móvil ha recibido una llamada de David, que le dice que tardará un poco más de lo esperado al recibir la llegada de varias comunidades, y que no volvería hasta que no supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente.

Selene preocupada mira el móvil, sin saber como actuar ante aquello. Sabe que los vampiros aún le culpan de los acontecimientos del pasado que llevaron a la muerte de Viktor y la disgregación de la familia en varias comunidades, situación que al final les ha llevado al momento en el que se encuentran. Como se lo recordó Thomas cuando estuvo allí. De esa reunión de los mayores de las distintas comunidades, pueden salir dos cosas: que la repudien otra vez pidiendo la cabeza de Selene y Eve esta vez; y la otra sería que la ignorasen para poder sobrevivir como hasta ahora y si se viesen apurados delatarlas a los licántropos o a los humanos. Pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que David aprovecharía la oportunidad dada para convencer a más vampiros para la causa como demostró antes del ataque de los licántropos.

-Mama, que vamos hacer- pregunta Eve que se había levantado sin que Selene se diese cuenta.

Selene al darse cuenta de que su hija le ha llamado mama, el corazón le ha dado un vuelco en el corazón. Una sensación que sólo había tenido con Michael.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es informarnos de lo que exactamente está ocurriendo con Antigen, porque todo lo que sale en las noticias e Internet no son mas que falacias. Tenemos que ir a ver al Detective Sebastian, es el humano que te ayudo en el parking.

Eve asiente, acordándose del humano que le había ayudado a liberarse de las ataduras de sus captores y había luchado valientemente contra el doctor Lane.

-¿Y cómo vamos a contactar con él? Por que no salio muy bien parado de su enfrentamiento contra el doctor Lane- pregunta Eve al acordarse de que no tenían ningún numero de contacto con éste, y estremeciéndose un poco al recordar todos los tratamientos, biopsias y experimentos que le hacía pasar.

-Lo más seguro es que esté en la oficina central de policía rellenando papeleo, tras el incidente en Antigen. Por como me dejo ver, no es de esos hombres que se cogen la baja al mínimo rasguño.

Selene antes de salir corriendo tras Michael hacia el interior del edificio había visto al detective Sebastian, y por lo que pudo averiguar al observarle solo presentaba algunas contusiones que no consideraban peligro, un tobillo torcido y una posible fisura en la mano que sujetaba el arma.

-Entonces yo me quedo aquí a esperarte- dice Eva asumiendo el papel que hasta ese momento se le había asignado, el de obedecer y callarse.

-En un principio esa iba a ser la idea pero la he desechado al momento, al considerar que tú sola aquí serías más vulnerable que si vinieses conmigo y no puedo esperar a que venga David- responde Selene rápidamente ya que esa idea la había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que había visto que no había noticias nuevas- Ya que no quiero sorpresas y si estas a mi lado, las podré manejar mejor si aparecen.

Eve asiente con la cabeza muy seria, aunque en su interior estaba dando saltos de alegría ya que podría salir a la calle y ver mundo a plena luz del día. Ya que el interior de Antigen y las calles oscuras de la ciudad estando asustada no eran lo mismo.

Selene asiente, viendo como su hija acepta la orden con madurez.

-Comamos antes de salir- dice Selene cogiendo para cada una de ellas una bolsa de sangre- Que no sabremos cuando lo volveremos hacer.

Antes de su salida, David les había dejado un par de prendas que había por el cubículo para que pasasen algo desapercibidas ya que una niña con una bata de hospital y una mujer vestida de cuero negro no era muy normal. Selene al final sólo se viste con una blusa negra encima de su conjunto y Eve con unos vaqueros que le vienen grandes y una sudadera.

Tras desechar las bolsas de sangre vacías a la papelera y dejar un mensaje a David en el refugio, en el que le dicen que han salido un momento y que les envíe un mensaje para el próximo punto de reunión. Selene roba un coche, que lo pone en marcha tras unos cuantos intentos. Eve en el asiento del copiloto ve todo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida y maravillada, ante lo que estaba viendo: luz natural, a la gente pasear sin preocupaciones vestidos de múltiples formas, escaparates de vivos colores, coches, motos, ruido,…

Tras casi una hora recorriendo las calles y esquivar algunos controles impuestos por los humanos para pillar a inmortales, teniendo en algún momento que ir en dirección contraria, llegan a la jefatura de policía.

Dejan el coche aparcado varias cuadras de distancia, por si ya hubiesen denunciado el robo y lo encontrasen, no relacionen el coche con el propósito del ladrón de ir hasta ellos.

Con naturalidad y descaro como dos personas que quieren llamar la atención y no pasar desapercibidas, consiguen que nadie se fije en ellas y pueden acercarse hasta el aparcamiento. Donde la última vez, Selene había contactado con el detective Sebastian. Pero esta vez no podía quedarse a esperarle hasta que saliese debido a que había mucho más movimiento que la última vez y tenía a su lado a Eve. Por lo que se decide a dejarle una nota en el parabrisas, con la esperanza de que la viese a tiempo.

Mientras esperan, hacen tiempo viendo lugares donde se pueden reunir como: una iglesia en reparación, la entrada de un metro abandonado,…Todos esos sitios difíciles para tenderles una emboscada sin que la viesen venir y con varias vías de escape.

**…**

El detective Sebastián iba a intentar descansar un poco tras toda una noche y casi todo el día haciendo papeleo por orden de sus superiores. Al estar todos los efectivos disponibles en la calle y como él se encontraba herido le habían encomendado esa tediosa tarea. Estaba contento de que algo de todo ese asunto con Antigen hubiese salido bien, aunque hubiese preferido no haber salido lastimado pero todo no se podía pedir. Y lo más seguro que más pronto que tarde, Selene se iba a poner en contacto con él para estar informada. Él estaría encantado en ayudarle y acabar definitivamente con toda esta locura del genocidio, pero tendría que tener cuidado a partir de ahora ya que sus superiores antes de irse le habían comentando que se anduviese con ojo al aparecer por el departamento de homicidios unos Agentes de Asuntos Internos.

Ahora sentado en el asiento del coche, mirando al frente, ve cogido con el parabrisas una nota. Pone: Selene, 06 1 688-3728.

Sebastián suspira cansado, es una nota de la vampiresa que había escapado de Antigen y que luego ayudo a rescatar a su hija. Lo más seguro es que ahora quisiese de nuevo su ayuda y en esos momentos no era buena idea que se viesen por todo lo que está ocurriendo. Pero no podía decirle que no, ya que una vez que se metía en algo no salía de éste hasta que se resolviese y eso no iba a ocurrir hasta que esas dos estuviesen fuera de la ciudad.

Mira a ambos lados del parking, asomándose por ambas ventanillas, para comprobar que se encuentra sólo. Va a arrancar el coche, cuando se da cuenta de que en su condición no puedo conducir el coche.

-¡Mierda!-exclama furioso consigo mismo, ya que se tendría que haber dado cuenta de ese detalle antes pero hasta ese momento no se había vuelto a subir a su coche desde que había ido a los garajes subterráneos de Antigen.

Ayudado por una muleta sale a la calle, donde pide un taxi. En el cual, llama a Selene al ser el lugar más seguro para poder realizar la llamada mientras se encontraba en marcha.

-Soy el detective Sebastián- respondo a la pregunta de Selene- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti esta vez?

Tras escuchar que necesitaba verme para saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo y me había dado a elegir varios sitios donde realizar la cita. Al final, me decanto por vernos en la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora, por ser el lugar menos extraño para ver a un Detective de la policía con estas pintas y la que mejor conocía de todas las cercanas.

Cuelgo el teléfono y tras llamar a mi compañero para darle una excusa barata para poderme ausentarme un tiempo sin levantar sospechas, hablo con el taxista.

-Llevadme a la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora o de Matías -le doy la dirección de la Iglesia que me había dicho Selene.

Tras recorrer varias calles y pasar un control de policía - ejército donde buscaban a licántropos. Llego sin problemas a la Iglesia, pago el taxi y entro en el recinto eclesiástico, esperando a que Selene apareciese.

** …**

Un par de horas más tarde del asalto de Selene a las instalaciones de Antigen, suena el teléfono de una lujosa habitación de un importante edificio estatal del gobierno. Cogiéndolo el máximo responsable de esas instalaciones.

-¿¡Sí!

-Señor, hemos perdido la tapadera de los laboratorios Antigen. En cualquier momento los humanos se darán cuenta de nuestros planes y nos exterminarán- responde una voz con pánico.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta fríamente la voz.

-El sujeto número uno despertó de la criogenización arrasando el lugar para rescatar al sujeto número dos, y en el proceso el sujeto número cero también se encuentra en paradero desconocido. Y nuestro sujeto de experimentación para la vacuna han fallecido- termina de relatar la voz asustadiza, resumiendo todo lo que había ocurrido en esas dos noches

El mandamás destroza un cenicero cercano entre sus manos para intentar tranquilizarse. Todos los planes que había organizado meticulosamente, desde la desaparición de Lucian y el comienzo de la purga iniciada por los humanos, empezaban a dar resultados cuando unos estúpidos científicos por su afán de conocimiento lo habían jodido todo. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

-Bien, yo me encargo de que los humanos no metan las narices en nuestros archivos y tú y los tuyos os encargáis de destruir esas pruebas y a los fugados- da la orden el burócrata sin titubear- No falléis, aniquilar a todo aquel que se ponga por medio y dar vuestras vidas si eso porque están en juego…

Cuelga el teléfono sin esperar una contestación.

** …**

No habían tenido que esperar mucho para que el detective Sebastián llamase por el móvil. Se encontraban en el interior de la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora, una construcción neogótica provista de dos enormes portones de arco, un par de bóvedas donde descansan figuritas de santos acompañados de bellas pinturas y vidrieras de colores vivos y una enorme torre con imponentes relieves, todo esto con un tejado de vivos colores. En la que Selene y Eve se encontraban descansando tras recorrerse casi la mitad de la ciudad o eso le parecía a Eve, por ser el lugar más cómodo y seguro para no llamar la atención.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Selene con suspicacia y preparada para colgar rápidamente si es alguna trampa para localizar la llamada.

Recibe la respuesta del otro lado, se trata del detective Sebastián.

-Necesito que nos veamos para que nos cuentes que esta ocurriendo con las fuerzas de seguridad del estado y con Antigen. ¿Nos podemos ver en alguno de estos sitios ahora mismo? Pueden ser… - le pregunta, dándole el nombre de varios sitios.

En todo momento, Eve esta mirando a Selene para ver como actúa, como se mueve. No queriéndose perder ningún instante que pasa con su madre, por si en algún momento sus vidas se separan.

-Adios-se despide Selene y mirando a su hija- El detective Sebastian vendrá a esta Iglesia, por lo que no tenemos que movernos. Si quieres preguntarme algo mientras esperamos…

Eve mira a Selene sorprendida, al no esperar que su madre le diese libertad para que pregunte lo que sea.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?- pregunta finalmente Eve, tras unos segundos de silencio donde ninguna de las dos se había mirado a la cara.

Selene que estaba mirando como comenzaba a llover desde una de las ventanas de la torre, para ver si el detective aparecía, mira a su hija un momento y vuelve a mirar al frente. Se encuentra sentada en la tarima de la ventana.

-Es complicado- suspira cerrando los ojos un momento para hacer volver esos primeros recuerdos de Michael- Yo soy o era una Guerrera de la Muerte, un asesino que se encargaba de matar a los licántropos principalmente pero también a todos aquellos que pusiesen en peligro a la comunidad, y estaba en una de esas misiones para dar caza a un par de licántropos cuando me encontré a tu padre, Michael. Esa misión fue un fracaso, pero descubrí que esos licántropos iban a por Michael.

Perseguí y secuestré a Michael para que los licántropos no lo hicieran, pero falle al dejarle que le mordiesen y luego que se lo llevasen a su base. Y en todo ese proceso, comencé a conocerle y enamorarme de él sin darme cuenta. Eligiéndolo finalmente antes que al padre que creí y me traicionó, durante el enfrentamiento entre los Guerreros de la Muerte y los licántropos. Y en el proceso se convirtió en un híbrido, como tú.- termina de relatar Selene mirando a Eve y rozándole la mejilla con un par de dedos.

Eve, sin saber que decir, asiente con la cabeza. Aliviada de ver que su madre no es lo que en un principio pensaba de ella. Tenía sentimientos, pero escondidos.

-Fue un flechazo- susurra Eve sorprendida.

-Se puede decir así- responde Selene que la había oído y sonriendo de medio lado.

Se produce un par de minutos donde ninguna de ellas habla y están atentas a lo que ocurre por la calle, la gente corriendo de un lado para otro con sus paraguas. E iba a ser roto por Eve con otra de sus preguntas, cuando oyen que una de las puertas de la Iglesia se ha abierto.

Con un movimiento rápido Selene coge sus dos berettas cargadas con balas de nitrato de plata y con un gesto de cabeza ordena a su hija que permanezca detrás suya medio escondida por si fuese una trampa que no la localizasen rápidamente.

Abajo se encuentra al detective Sebastián, sentado en un banco de madera, esperando a que Selene y su hija apareciesen. Viendo a ésta primera entre unas columnas, por lo que se levanta con algo de dificultad por su esguince, yendo hacia donde Selene se encontraba.

-No es bueno recibirme siempre con un arma en mi cabeza- comenta socarronamente Sebastián y viendo que ésta aún está en guardia por si es una trampa, añade- He venido sólo y nadie me ha seguido, pero para que estés más segura podemos ir un pequeño despacho que tiene el cura por aquí.

Selene asiente con la cabeza y silva hacia las escaleras que llevan a la torre, saliendo segundos más tarde por estas Eve. Sebastián no le cabe duda que eso era una señal de que no había peligro.

Guiados por el detective Sebastián y tras forzar la cerradura del despacho, se encuentran los tres en un despacho compuesto por una mesa, tres sillas y varias estanterías recargadas de libros.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunta el detective Sebastián rompiendo todo formalismo al saber la impaciencia de Selene.

-Todo- responde Selene de pie y al lado de la puerta, por si alguien se acercaba al despacho y entrase poder noquearlo.

El detective Sebastián suspira y tras sentarse en una silla, responde a las exigencias de la vampiresa.

-Lo primero de todo, es que las autoridades de la ciudad al ver que el doctor Lane se sacrificó por intentar salvar el proyecto "de la supuesta" vacuna le van a conceder le van a conceder la medalla de la ciudad a propuesta póstuma- comenta el detective Sebastián, soltando la noticia más novedosa y más fuerte para Eve, que había tenido que tratar con ese científico.

Eve al oírlo salta de su silla gruñendo y transformándose en su forma híbrida, haciendo que el detective Sebastián lanzase asustado la muleta hacia atrás por la impresión de verla cambiar y recogiéndola unos segundos más tarde al ver que ésta no le atacaba. Mientras Selene coloca su mano en el hombro de su hija, para sentarla otra vez y calmarla. Consiguiéndolo y pidiendo al detective que continué hablando.

-En Antigen no ha ocurrido nada que se podría esperar tras la masacre que armaste. En un principio acordonaron la zona y cuando nuestros hombres iban a entrar para registrar y requisar el material, alguien de las altas esferas ordenó a las fuerzas del orden que se quedasen en la función de guardaespaldas, obedeciendo a los agentes de Antigen. Es decir, que los licántropos tienen contactos con las altas esferas de la política para contener a los medios policíacos y periodísticos con tanta soltura y ocultarlo con eficacia cuando pensábamos que les iba a estallar en la cara su tapadera. Era lo que yo decía también- añade esto último para recordar a Selene que él no iba tampoco mal encaminado con sus pesquisas- Y ahora mismo deben estar en las instalaciones, recogiendo o destruyendo las pruebas que les pueden incriminar, y por lo que he oído por la radio están en el tercer piso.

Selene asiente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con él ya que ella también lo había pensado, cuando vio que los medios de comunicación no daban ninguna noticia escandalosa sobre Antigen.

-A parte de Antigen, ha ocurrido algo más. Como un ataque de un licántropo o vampiro entre los que estaban aprovechándose del caos para robar- pregunta Selene, sabiendo como actuaría Michael si necesitaba alimentarse y no encontrase otro medio para ello.

El detective Sebastián le mira sorprendido de cómo podía saber eso y Eve, que hasta ahora estaba distraída pensando en sus asuntos, se centra para oír lo que ahora se estaba diciendo al intuir que se trataba de su padre.

-Pues sí, hace dos horas han encontrado los cadáveres de varios ladrones, no muy deseables, que se encontraban desangrados y con destrozos característicos de un licántropo. Y murieron hace diez horas según el forense, dos horas más tarde de que rescatases a tu hija- responde el detective Sebastián intentando recordar esa curiosa noticia que había comentado su compañero.

-Es él, Michael- susurra Selene acercándose al detective Sebastián, que sorprendido de su aproximación casi se cae de la silla. Selene saca un mapa, que había recogido de un centro de turismo- ¿Me puedes indicar donde ocurrió eso?

-Claro.

El detective Sebastián va a marcar en el mapa donde se produjo el incidente, cuando suena por la radio de la policía: _"¡Están atacando los laboratorios Antigen! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! No sabemos cuantos son…". _Selene antes de que hiciesen cualquier otro movimiento guarda el mapa otra vez de donde lo había sacado, hace levantarse a Eve que sorprendida se deja arrastrar sin protestar y salen ambas por la puerta sin despedirse.

-Adiós…-dice el detective Sebastián extrañado por la conducta de la vampiresa.

En la mente de Selene sólo hay un pensamiento, mientras va corriendo y saltando entre los edificios con Eve de la mano, y es: "es Michael."

** …**

Michael se encontraba en la guarida de los ladrones que había matado hacía unas cuantas horas. No era gran cosa, se trataba de un almacén destartalado con cientos de cajas de cartón y madera vacías, basura por el suelo con ratas por todos lados y una pequeña habitación acristalada con un par de colchones roñosos, una mesa y un par de sillas.

La pequeña siesta y la comida le habían sentado bien, se había aclarado la mente con la posibilidad de pensar coherentemente y se sentía con fuerzas para cualquier contratiempo. En ese tiempo había recapacitado y recopilado toda la información que se acordaba sobre si mismo: su nombre es Michael Corvin descendiente de Alexander Corvinus, el último de su linaje; es un híbrido, mitad licántropo y mitad vampiro; se había envuelto en medio de la guerra entre vampiros y licántropos saliendo vivo en esas situaciones por su nueva condición de híbrido, tanto su lucha contra Viktor como contra Marcus y William; y por último su captura por los humanos. Se acordaba de todo, mejor dicho de casi todo, sólo tenía las lagunas mentales cuando tenía que ver directamente con esa vampiresa. Y para zanjar esa molestia, y acordarse de todo, había decidido ir al lugar donde había despertado y allí buscar información ya que ellos al tenerlo retenido sabrían todo sobre él.

El atardecer, la hora perfecta para un incursión en tierra enemiga, por eso hasta ahora permanecía allí, en ese asqueroso almacén de mala muerte. Cuando ve que se oculta el sol, se pone en marcha siendo lo mas discreto posible y no dejarse ver por nadie.

Llega a los alrededores de los laboratorios justo a tiempo de que se produzca el cambio de guardia. Aprovechando que uno de los guardias se separa del resto de sus compañeros para encenderse un cigarrillo aprovecha para cogerlo desde las alturas por el cuello, enganchado en unas escaleras de incendio, y le rompe el cuello limpiamente sin que éste pueda gritar.

Sube a la azotea de un edificio colindante, donde le retira la ropa y se la pone él, dejando el cadáver escondido para que tarden en encontrarle. Le viene muy justa.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le pregunta un compañero de policía.

-Fumando- responde Michael sinceramente y con la voz un poco grave.

Algunos compañeros niegan resignados con la cabeza, al ver que no cambiaba de hábitos.

-Al final el tabaco te va a matar.

Michael sonríe debajo del casco antidisturbios ante la ironía de las palabras, ya que por culpa del tabaco ese policía que estaba sustituyendo había muerto pero no por el motivo que sus compañeros pensaban.

-Venga, que tenemos que hacer el turno de vigilancia por los alrededores de las instalaciones y para terminar por el interior de los laboratorios- dice uno de los policías, que parece ser que es el que más rango tiene.

En una de las vueltas de vigilancia por los alrededores del laboratorio Antigen, Michael aprovecha la oportunidad de coger varias cargas explosivas de un furgón policial sin que nadie le viese, gracias a su supervelocidad. Y colocándolos posteriormente por distintos sitios, mientras realiza esas rondas de vigilancia.

Cuando se encuentra en la puerta principal de los laboratorios, Michael acciona uno de los detonadores que lleva encima haciendo explosionar varias de las cargas colocadas y causando el caos entre la policía - ejercito al considerarse atacados por sorpresa. En ese instante de caos inicial, Michael lo aprovecha para entrar en las instalaciones sin ser visto y poder registrar todo con calma. Pero sólo ve destrucción, caos y material destruido adrede para que no encontrasen nada si alguien busca algo. Excepto en la última planta, donde ve a unos cuantos miembros del ejército custodiando unas puertas.

-Seguro que allí hay algo importante- susurra Michael, pensando lo que haría para liberarse de esos hombres.

Sin esperar si esa acción iba a causar más desastre acciona el segundo interruptor que lleva, haciendo detonar el resto de las cargar explosivas que había colocado y saliendo de su escondite como si hubiese estado corriendo desde la calle para ir hasta allí.

¡Alto, quién va!- grita uno de ellos.

-Chicos, tenéis que ir abajo para defender el perímetro. Nos están atacando y no sé cuanto tiempo aguantaremos los de abajo sin refuerzos- dice Michael fingiendo que resuella y quedando delante de los vigilantes que custodian las puertas.

En un principio los miembros del ejército aceptan la orden y se ponen en marcha, pero rápidamente se detienen al darse cuenta de un fallo.

-Pero esa orden nos la hubiesen…-pero no termina la frase al quedar noqueado por Michael con un golpe en la nuca como al resto de sus compañeros.

-Dado un superior por la radio…- termina la frase Michael por él- Sí, así suele ser…

Michael tras comprobar que todos estarán inconscientes durante un buen rato, y tras retirarse el casco y el chaleco antibalas, entra por las puertas viendo como los trabajadores de Antigen están destruyendo toda prueba: ordenadores, archivos clasificados en carpetas, probetas, el tanque de criogenización donde le habían retenido todos esos años,…

-¡Es el híbrido!- exclama uno de ellos al ver que había entrado Michael.

-¡Hay que matarlo!- exclama otro, arrancándose el traje completo de catástrofes biológicas y que sólo lo usaban de tapadera para ocultar todo y transformándose en un licántropo.

Rápidamente el resto de sus compañeros hacen el resto y Michael se encuentra rodeado por media docena de licántropos predispuestos a acabar con él.

-Yo sólo venía para recoger información sobre mi y mi pasado, no venía a matar a nadie-comenta Michael dispuesto a perdonar- Iros ahora que aún tenéis tiempo.

Como toda respuesta, obtiene un par de gruñidos y a un licántropo que se le había echado encima y que había conseguido esquivar por poco. Por lo que se transforma en su forma híbrida, he iniciando la lucha: al primero licántropo lo sujeta por la espalda y sin contemplaciones le atraviesa el pecho matándolo; al segundo lo estampa contra el techo y mientras va cayendo al suelo le corta el cuello con sus garras dejando que solo un par de fibras de carne unan la cabeza con el cuerpo; al tercero le mete el tubo de hidrógeno liquido por el interior de su cuerpo congelándolo y luego lo hace añicos; al cuarto tras retorcerle el cuello en una lucha grecorromano entre ambos le arranca la mandíbula; al quinto lo atraviesa contra una mesa de metal; y al sexto le destroza la cara como hiciese anteriormente con William. Y durante toda la pelea a Michael le causan unos cuantos cortes, la dislocación de algún hueso repetidas veces o que lo estampasen contra alguna pared por algún zarpazo recibido, pero que rápidamente se curaban solos.

Con una bata que hay colgada por la sala se limpia la sangre que le ha quedado por la cara y los brazos para intentar borrar las huellas de la lucha. Tras lo cual, inicia la búsqueda de posible información que le puede servir, que por lo que ve no es mucho: un portátil personal, un par de carpetas y unos USB de seguridad. Cuando detecta la entrada de dos licántropos en la sala.

Michael con gran rapidez deja el material recogido en una mesa y se transforma otra vez en su forma de híbrido para luchar.

-Mi señor- dicen ambos licántropos, que resultan ser dos mujeres con uniforme de policía y que se encuentran arrodilladas ante él.

Michael sin bajar la guardia aún, se le queda mirando.

-¿Señor?

-Si, señor. Nosotras dos pertenecemos a un clan que obedece a la tradición del linaje de sangre. Antes respetábamos las ordenes de Lucian por ser el primer licántropo, pero como él está muerto y tú eres descendiente de los Corvinus, además de ser en parte licántropo. Todos nosotros hemos decidido seguirle en las decisiones que tomes- termina de responder una de ellas.

Michael sorprendido ante el grado de sinceridad y servidumbrismo, que muestran las dos mujeres, decide darles una oportunidad y vuelve a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo sabíais donde encontrarme?

-Ha sido fácil, mi señor. Sólo hemos tenido que hacer guardia delante de los laboratorios Antigen cuando nos enteramos que te escapaste de estos- responde una de ellas.

Michael asiente con la cabeza conforme con la respuesta, muy loable.

-¿Vuestros nombres? Porque no os pienso llamar siervos ni nada por el estilo y por favor levantaros- vuelve hacer una pregunta Michael, cogiendo el material capturado con despreocupación.

Ambas mujeres sonríen y se levantan aliviadas de ver que Michael ha aceptado su propuesta.

-Ella se llama Hanna y yo Ann, señor- responde la mujer pelirroja, ojos marrones y piel blanca y la otra mujer, Hanna, es morena de ojos verdes y piel morena.

-Bonitos nombres, el mío es Michael y por favor, no me llaméis Señor. Que no me gustan las formalidades- comenta Michael inclinando la cabeza como saludo, ya que los dos besos es muy informal para esa situación.

Tanto Hanna como Ann le hacen el saludo militar, consiguiendo que Michael sonría resignado al ver que la formalidad no había desaparecido del todo. Tras lo cual se ponen a ambos lados de éste, vigilando todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor como a su persona.

-Señ…Michael hay que salir lo más pronto de aquí, no estamos en un lugar seguro- comenta Hanna nerviosa corrigiéndose justo a tiempo con el nombre, viendo que Michael se lo toma con tranquilidad la revisión de información obtenida.

Michael decepcionado asiente con la cabeza, al ver que no puede desechar nada de lo obtenido y tener que llevarse todo. Sale de la sala, recoge el casco antidisturbios y el chaleco antibalas ante la mirada atenta de ambas licántropos, poniéndoselo otra vez. La única diferencia de que cuando entro al edificio es que ahora las ropas presentaban desgarros y manchas de sangre, que sólo eran visibles si te acercabas a menos de cinco metros.

-Michael, es mejor que nosotras llevemos el material sustraído. No llamaremos la atención que dos inspectoras de policía lo lleven, que no uno de antidisturbios- comenta Ann antes de salir al exterior del edificio.

-Está bien, pero protegerlas con vuestras vidas que allí tengo información que me servirá para el futuro- cede Michael al final, al ver que se habían detenido y llevaban razón.

Tanto Hanna y Ann se hacen con el portátil, las carpetas y los USB, y vuelven a ponerse en marcha, con Michael siguiéndolas detrás.

En todo el trayecto hacia el coche, que utilizan las dos mujeres, se encuentran con varias patrullas de policía-ejercito. Dejándoles pasar después de que alguna de ellas enseñase la placa y diciendo la frase: _"Dejadnos pasar, tenemos que llevar este material a los superiores que lo esperan lo más pronto posible"_. Y Michael sorprendido con la facilidad con la que les dejaban pasar, sobretodo con su pobre aspecto, llega al coche sin darse cuenta. Pero eso podría ser debido a la poca visibilidad que había en el lugar, a parte de que llovía a cantaros.

Arrancan el coche y se alejan de Antigen, con Michael en la parte de atrás sujetando el material sustraído.

** …..**

Selene y Eve llegan a la azotea de un edificio cercano de los laboratorios Antigen, justo a tiempo para ver como explotan la segunda carga de explosivos provocando otra oleada de caos entre los humanos, que se intentan reorganizar entre la lluvia.

Selene mira todo eso con nostalgia, al recordar como le había enseñado esa clase de cosas a Michael para entrar en acción entre el caos que habías organizado antes desde la distancia cuando te encontrabas en condiciones de una gran inferioridad numérica.

Suena el teléfono, cogiéndolo.

-¿Si?

-Soy David, ¿dónde andáis? Que he traído a unos cuantos aliados que se nos quieren unir.

-Estamos en el edificio de enfrente de los laboratorios Antigen, en la azotea- responde Selene, colgando sin darle a David a replicar.

Se quedan allí observando lo que ocurre, Selene sobretodo. Preparada para entrar en acción si veía a Michael.

Pasan unos quince minutos cuando Eve jadea al tener una visión: ve como Michael es atacado por seis licántropos y como éste los va matando sin inmutarse. Selene al verla, se agacha a su lado, sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola a la cara para que se calme.

-¿Qué has visto?

-He visto a Michael siendo atacado por unos licántropos y como los iba matando, allí dentro- responde Eve aún conmocionada y señalando hacia Antigen.

Selene al oírlo desenfunda las armas y está lista para saltar de la azotea para ir al encuentro de Michael y ayudarle si tuviese más problemas, pero se detiene en el último instante al darse cuenta que si lo hace deja atrás a Eve. Y eso no lo puede hacer, ahora es madre y tiene que cuidar de su hija. Hija que hasta ahora sólo había vivido un infierno y quería que los momentos que pasasen juntas fuesen recordados positivamente. Por lo que se guarda las armas y se queda mirando resignada, atrayendo a su hija en un abrazo con una mano para reconfortarla y decirle con ese gesto que no la va a dejar sola.

Están en ese abrazo íntimo, que Eve saborea contenta aunque sabe que su madre lo hacía más por obligación que por devoción en esos instantes y que la situación no era muy buena para alegrarse, cuando sabía que su padre se encontraba en peligro allí abajo. Cuando Selene lo rompe repentinamente y dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la llegada de David con varios vampiros.

-Habéis tardado- comenta Selene muy seria y añade sin dejar que nadie diga nada- ¿Has traído unos prismáticos?

David mira a uno de los vampiros que le acompaña y éste lanza a Selene unos prismáticos. Que los coge con elegancia y se da la vuelta para seguir vigilando la entrada de los laboratorios Antigen.

-Selene, he conseguido convencer a unos cincuenta vampiros para que nos apoyen de momento- comenta David al ver que Selene no dice nada y añade- Me han acompañado algunos de ellos como representantes del resto y los mejores de entre todos nosotros para que los evalúes.

-Está bien- responde Selene lacónicamente.

Eve observa a los vampiros, viendo que se encuentran algo distanciados de ellos susurrando y algunos de ellos mirando con disgusto a ella. Lo cual no le gusta, pero ya se había acostumbrado al verlo constantemente en los laboratorios, como en la comunidad de Thomas.

-Licántropos saliendo de los laboratorios- comenta Selene para si misma que para el resto y añade- David, les voy a mandar a algunos de tus chicos la misión de seguir a esos licántropos. Si lo hacen bien, entrenare a todos vosotros.

David elige a unos cuantos, que nada más ser designados se van para cumplir su misión.

**Nota de autor: Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ya me diréis que os parece.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, veremos como Michael es recibido por el clan licántropo, sabrá cosas de su pasado que no sabía, la lucha entre licántropos y humanos, y como Selene empieza su entrenamiento para hacer Guerreros de la Muerte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

El coche de policía se detuvo delante de un edificio abandonado y medio destruido. Hanna y Ann van delante de Michael, guiándole por entre los escombros hasta un hueco en el suelo con unas escaleras que bajan al interior de la tierra.

Bajan por las escaleras, abriéndose ante ellos un enorme túnel central con varios túneles laterales más pequeños y a cierta altura. Yendo ellos siempre por el túnel central, sin desviarse, ni mirar a ningún sitio que no es hacia delante. Y de vez en cuando, Michael se da cuenta que por alguno de esos túneles se asomaba levemente algún licántropo, que al ver quienes eran se volvía a esconder.

Al final del túnel, se encuentran con una enorme metálica con una rejilla como mirilla. Ann golpea la puerta con tres golpes seco. Como respuesta se abre la rejilla, asomándose un guardia de seguridad.

-¿Quién va?

-Somos Hanna y Ann, y hemos traído a "M"- responde Ann.

Tras la respuesta se oye una serie de ruidos al otro lado, abriéndose finalmente la puerta. Dejando ver una amplia zona dividida en parcelas por unas medio derruidas paredes, donde se encuentran: una zona para dormir; otra zona como lugar recreativo donde algunos licántropos se encuentran peleando entre sí y otros los jalean animándolos; otra zona para operaciones tanto quirúrgicas como electrónicas o de mando; y finalmente una zona que servía de comedor-cocina con unas mesas y sillas de camping. Y por todo el lugar se escucha un sonido de heavy-metal, que no deja oír mucho.

-No es gran cosa, pero es uno de nuestros lugares más seguros que tenemos actualmente tras a ver desertado de Antigen- comenta Hanna, al ver como Michael lo observa todo.

Al entrar, la puerta se vuelve a cerrar echando un enorme cerrojo. Y el que resguardaba la puerta, hace de guía esta vez a los recién llegados dirigiéndolos hacia la zona recreativa.

-Esperar aquí- dice el gigantesco licántropo que los había guiado.

Mientras esperan, Michael ve que casi todos los que se encuentran allí son jóvenes que habían dejado hace nada la adolescencia y se comportaban casi todos ellos como tales: unos se encontraban besándose en parejas como locos; otros haciendo apuestas para ver quien ganaba de los que se estaban peleando; otros escuchando música a todo volumen que invade todo el recinto, de allí provenía el heavy-metal, y empujándose entre ellos entre risas; y algunos más alejados fumando cannabis con aire ausente. Michael al verlo, alza una ceja escéptico de que esto saliese bien, ya que todos eran unos críos que a la mínima huirían o se rebelarían.

-RJ y el resto de los lideres se reunirán con vosotros en la sala de operaciones- comenta el vigilante, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Michael.

-Gracias, Peter- responde Ann, sonriéndole- Ya puedes volver a tu puesto.

Michael sigue a Ann y a Hanna hasta lo que es la sala de operaciones: una mesa de quirófano con instrumental quirúrgico sucio, una serie de probetas llenas de objetos extraños, una mesa metálica con bastantes papeles sobre la mesa y una toma eléctrica de donde toman la energía para un motor que les proporciona luz y energía a todo el lugar.

Allí ya se encuentran tres jóvenes, que al ver entrar a Michael se arrodillan ante él como ya hicieron antes Hanna y Ann.

-Somos tus sirvientes, mi señor- dicen los tres a la vez.

Michael suspira.

-Levantaros que me hacéis sentir incómodo- responde Michael indicándoles que se levantasen con un gesto de mano, y mirando de reojo a ambas policías, que sonríen divertidas.

Se produce un incomodo silencio, donde nadie habla y sólo se observan detenidamente. Michael esperando a que le presenten y a la inversa, pero ni Hanna ni Ann se sienten aludidas para hacer esas presentaciones.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar esto para poderlo examinar con detenimiento?- pregunta Michael ya cansado de ese silencio y de estar sujetando el material sustraído de Antigen.

-Allí, señor- responde un chico con los pelos en pincho, con pecas por toda la cara y unas gafas de empollón, señala la mesa metálica.

Michael con cuidado aparte algunos papeles de la mesa y coloca el portátil y las carpetas ordenadamente. Enciende el portátil impaciente para ver que hay en su interior, ignorando al resto de los presentes, pero ve que hay que usar una compleja contraseña para entrar en éste.

-¡Mierda!-exclama en un susurro Michael, cabreado al ver que no podía acceder al material. Y ojea frustrado las carpetas, donde solo ve graficas, números de analíticas y nombres de pacientes, nada que le podría servir para decirle que le habían hecho.

Michael se da la vuelta y mira fijamente a ambas mujeres policía, para ver si estas se daban por aludidas finalmente y deciden intervenir. Ya que como invitado, no era su obligación presentarse primero.

-¿¡Ah, sí!, perdonar nuestra desconsideración y falta de atención- comenta Hanna finalmente algo avergonzada al darse cuenta del detalle de las presentaciones, al estar ambas más atentas a las reacciones que al formalismo- Ellos son Raze Junior o RJ como él prefiere que le llamen, Karla y Bern. Os presento a Michael Corvin y viceversa.

Raze Junior, JR, es un joven negro de complexión robusta, con el pelo rapado a cero y un tatuaje trivial en media cara. Viste con un abrigo de cuero y unos pantalones.

Karla es una joven con el pelo corto y de color rosado, con varios piercings repartidos en varias partes de su cara (uno en la ceja, varios en las orejas, uno en la nariz y otro en la boca). Viste con un top ajustado y encima una blusa, y una falta corta con un cinturón con pinchos.

Bern es un joven delgado pelirrojo con los pelos en pincho, la cara llena de pecas y unas gafas de pasta. Viste con una camiseta a cuadrados y unos vaqueros.

-Una vez ya hechas las presentaciones, alguien puede ayudarme con este maldito trasto- comenta Michael refiriéndose al portátil- Y antes de aceptar eso de ser vuestro líder, me gustaría saber un par de cosas, curiosidades nada mas…

-Yo te puedo ayudar con respecto a los temas informáticos- salta Bern contento de hacer algo y no estar allí parado.

Michael observa como Bern saca de su bolsillo trasero una tableta rectangular, es un mini-ordenador, que lo conecta al portátil y empieza a introducir códigos en un programa para descifrar la clave y así entrar en el portátil.

-Tardara media hora en resolver la contraseña, no parece ser una muy compleja- comenta Bern, al ver que Michael está encima de él y no le deja mucho espacio personal.

Michael asiente, alejándose y soltando el aire que había retenido ante la impaciencia de saber lo que le habían hecho.

-Como esto va a tardar un rato y para no tener este incomodo silencio, voy haceros una serie de preguntas que espero que me las resolváis satisfactoriamente- dice Michael mirando fijamente a todos los presentes apoyándose sobre la mesa quirúrgica- ¿Sabíais que los de Antigen me retenían criogénicamente?

Se miran entre ellos para saber quien va a tomar la palabra.

-No y si- responde finalmente Karla tomando la iniciativa- Verás el genocidio que crearon los humanos tanto a los vampiros como a los licántropos fue muy importante, sobre todo, tras saber que habías sido capturado, tú que eras el más fuerte de todos por ser un híbrido. Con esa noticia dada por los humanos, las dos especies nos volvimos cuidadosas y solitarias, en gran medida.

Pasamos años muy malos, siendo cazados uno por uno como perros pero sin el trato que a estos se les da. Hasta que los más jóvenes hicimos una manifestación para que se nos dejase en paz, pero sólo sirvió para diezmar más nuestro número.

-Éramos ingenuos e idealistas- gruñe Raze Junior interrumpiendo a su compañera.

-Por esas fechas, Hanna y yo, ya trabajábamos en la policía gracias a que utilizamos los contactos que teníamos en Antigen para pasar como humanas- toma la palabra ahora Ann, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada- Allí descubrimos, en los laboratorios Antigen, que algunos licántropos no querían utilizar los laboratorios como una forma para que la especie pasara desapercibida, sino como un medio para proclamarse como amos del mundo. A nosotras y algunos más, los que somos de la vieja guardia de Lucian, no nos parecía bien esa idea sobre todo porque nuestra supervivencia siempre ha sido y será el anonimato. Y nos pusimos en contacto con estos jóvenes para ayudarlos a salir adelante y unir fuerzas, ya que los que forman la corporación Antigen son cientos de licántropos en distintas estratosferas de la sociedad.

No nos resulto complicado meter a Bern en las instalaciones como técnico de mantenimiento, fingiendo que estaba con ellos en sus ideales. Así descubrimos que te habían mantenido con vida después de tu captura.

-Aja, ¿y como es que los licántropos consiguieron hacerse con la corporación Antigen? Cuando en un principio era una organización totalmente de humanos-pregunta otra vez Michael no muy conmovido por el relato.

-No lo sabemos del todo, pero suponemos que debieron iniciar todo esto mordiendo a la gente indicada, en el momento oportuno.

Michael está de acuerdo con esa parte de la historia, ya que casaba con la idea que tenía del traspaso de poderes en los laboratorios Antigen. No habían cambiado de manos, sino solo de especie, es decir, los dueños de los laboratorios eran los mismos que hacía doce años pero ahora eran licántropos.

-¿Cómo me liberasteis?- pregunta Michael interesado en esa parte, ya que le concernía a su persona.

-No podíamos ir allí atacando de frente, siendo ellos más numerosos y mejor preparados- responde Ann que había tomado la palabra otra vez y omitiendo algunas- Por lo que decidimos aprovechar que retenían a otros prisioneros, vampiros, para liberarlos y causar el caos suficiente para que se diese la ocasión de liberarte y a sí ha sido.

Michael escéptico, alza una ceja haciéndoles saber que no se creía del todo eso, pero lo deja pasar porque intuye que su intención es buena y encierra algo de verdad. Después de todo, sus instintos nunca le habían fallado, ni cuando era humano ni ahora que era híbrido.

-Esta pregunta ya la he formulado antes, pero la voy a repetir. ¿Por qué queréis que sea vuestro líder? Y las quiero de forma individual, ya que cada uno de vosotros sois lideres de una facción de este clan licántropo- pregunta Michael para juzgar las intenciones de todos ellos y actuar en consecuencia.

-La nuestra ya la sabes, Michael- responde Hanna, en representación suya y de Ann- Te seguimos porque eres el último de los Corvinus con sangre de licántropo y por lo tanto con todos los derechos de dirigirnos. Y acataremos cualquier decisión que tomes.

-Mi grupo formado por guerreros, muchos de ellos inexpertos, estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por la suya- responde Raze Junior mirando a Michael a los ojos- Somos hijos de los hombres de Lucian, y como tales nuestro deber es cumplir la voluntad de éste y no era otro que un híbrido nos dirigiese para darnos un futuro mejor. No queremos luchar, pero si es necesario lo haremos por ti.

Michael está de acuerdo, ya que cuando se estaba muriendo y antes de ser mordido por un vampiro, que no se acuerda de quién había sido, oyó como Lucian decía más o menos esas palabras antes de morir.

-Mi gente sólo quiere vivir en paz, sin persecuciones y la libertad de disfrutar del mundo y contigo eso lo podemos obtener más fácilmente- responde Karla con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara- Algunos somos hijos de seguidores de Lucian que no servimos o no queremos luchar y otros son recién convertidos que se encuentran aún aceptándose. Y nuestra función es la de obtener información, como material de cualquier tipo.

-Y los de mi grupo somos los encargados de reparar cosas, es decir, los manitas que todo lo saben. Y queremos lo mismo, la paz para poder realizar lo que más nos gusta hacer- responde Bern, que se había apartado un momento de los ordenadores.

Michael los mira uno por uno, evaluando las palabras de cada uno y viendo como vivían todos ellos, se daba cuenta que esos pobres muchachos no podían esconder malas intenciones y que solo buscan a alguien que les pueda ayudar y guiar. Y él, que tiene algunas ideas para combatir y salir airoso, no podía preguntarse si compartirlas con ellos y ver si podía traer la paz y después él alejarse para estar tranquilo.

-¿Y no os importa que sea híbrido? ¿Medio vampiro?- pregunta Michael intentando ver si les puede forzar en delatarse a ellos mismos o alguno para dejarlo fuera o irse por donde había venido.

Michael mira a los cinco para ver si alguno pone alguna cara rara a la mención de ser medio-vampiro, pero solo ve caras neutras y serias.

-No- dicen todos, algunos antes y otros unos segundos más tarde.

Sin medir más palabra Raze Junior saca un cuchillo y Karla un vaso de plástico. Y uno a uno, ante la cara sorprendida de Michael, se hacen un corte en la mano haciendo que un chorro de sangre caiga sobre el vaso. Llenándose de sangre de los cinco y entregando el vaso a Michael.

-Con la entrega de nuestra sangre, te damos nuestras memorias e intenciones- responde Ann que le hacía entrega del vaso- Con sólo bebértelo, seremos tus siervos y tu nuestro señor, estaremos unidos por sangre como padre e hijos…

Michael frunce los labios, con el vaso en la mano y mirándolo. Sin saber que hacer, si aceptar el peso de toda esa responsabilidad o huir. Pero él se había hecho médico para salvar vidas y tener la responsabilidad de que se hacía todo lo posible para ello…

-Acepto todas las explicaciones, aunque son algo vagas. Espero que si en el futuro quiera respuestas sean mejores que las dadas- responde Michael tras unos minutos de silencio y de un trago se bebe el vaso lleno de sangre para hacerles ver que él también se comprometía- Acepto ser vuestro líder.

En ese momento suena una música de inicio del software desde el portátil, la contraseña había sido descifrada, y uno podía acceder ya a la información guardada.

-Ya esta, señor- comenta Bern por si no se habían dado cuenta.

-Gracias, Bern. No estés muy lejos, por si te vuelvo a necesitar- responde Michael cogiendo una de las sillas que hay por la sala y se sienta para ver la información más cómodo- Y por cierto, si queréis que os dirige y ganemos, algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar…

Sin esperar respuesta Michael empieza a hurgar entre los archivos, en la mayoría de ellos, sólo eran graficas, resultados de pruebas de laboratorio, analíticas de sangre y de tejidos, número de gastos en cada prueba,… Pero entre toda la basura que encontró había dos archivos: uno de videos y otro un diario.

En los videos se veía a un Michael dormido por un gas, mientras le empezaban a extraer partes de los distintos órganos vitales, de todos y de cada de ellos, para luego exponerlos a distintas sustancias para ver su reacción en situaciones controladas y poder de esa forma contrarrestar el virus. Pero en cada uno de esos experimentos fallaba, debido a que fuera de su organismo esas biopsias dejaban de tener esas propiedades que hacían único a un híbrido y cada intento daba error. Por lo que siempre, recurrían a experimentos en su propio cuerpo, donde siempre salía victorioso, para la suerte de Michael. Dando por finalizado a los pocos años, todo intento de realizar una vacuna por parte de los humanos y dejándolo criogenizado. Unos años más tarde, por lo que se veía en las fechas de las grabaciones, volvía a salir pero esta vez los que dirigían los experimentos eran licántropos que intentaban hacer todo lo contrario. Pero con los mismos resultados que las anteriores veces, sacando estos la conclusión de que como es un híbrido adulto no se podía sacar una vacuna para contrarrestar la plata, que necesitaban para ello al sujeto numero dos que con su edad se obtendrían mejores resultados. Y el último informe digital que había era la indicación de que al final se había conseguido la vacuna…

Michael consternado al ver que habían jugado con su cuerpo, como si fuese menos que un cadáver, se había encontrado de pie destrozando parte de la mesa al haberla agarrado con mucha fuerza. Y algo confuso, porque quería saber quien era ese sujeto numero dos, consolarlo por todo lo que había sufrido y saber que tenía de especial para que la utilizasen para la vacuna.

-Perdón- se disculpa Michael al ver el destrozo ocasionado y arreglándolo lo mejor que podía con las manos.

-Es comprensible, seguramente muchos de nosotros hubiésemos reaccionado transformándonos y destrozando todo como locos- comenta Ann quitándole importancia.

Michael sonríe agradecido e intenta leer el diario, pero como pensaba esta descifrado y sino tenía la clave no lo podría leer.

-Bern, puedes descodificarlo- se interesa Michael mirando a éste, que se encontraba en un segundo plano como el resto del grupo para darle espacio y que viese todo con tranquilidad.

Bern sonríe con autosuficiencia, notándosele en ese momento un aire de empollón.

-Por supuesto, no pasé dos años en las instalaciones de Antigen tocándome las narices- responde Bern, que mira por encima del hombro de Michael- Es una combinación de un código numérico con otro alfabético en alternancias de cinco espacios, algo no muy complicado si uno a participado en la introducción de estos en las bases de datos de medio Antigen.

Ante ese alarde de sabiendo, Karla le pega una colleja a Bern para que dejase de hacerse el importante. Recibiendo la aprobación de parte de todos, y Michael esconde una pequeña sonrisa.

Bern vuelve a sacar su mini-ordenador conectándolo otra vez al portátil, y activando otro programa, que en cuestión de unos minutos resuelve todo el código. Mientras se frotaba la nuca adolorido por la colleja.

-Gracias, Bern.

Michael comienza a leer el diario. No resulta muy diferente a los videos, pero aquí se describe con más detalle todo lo que le habían hecho y quienes habían sido los científicos en cada uno de todos los procesos. Resultaba que en las extracciones de las biopsias, los tejidos perdían sus propiedades y eran tejido humano normal; pero en el propio cuerpo del sujeto cada uno de los órganos actuaba de forma distinta: por ejemplo, el corazón al contacto con la plata se paralizaba momentáneamente para luego volverse inmune a ésta tras unos minutos; o el cerebro, donde las neuronas se regeneraban tras ser destruidas por nitrato de plata hirviendo; y así seguía con todos los órganos…Y siempre tras los comentarios objetos de los experimentos, venían los comentarios subjetivos donde se veía el desánimo porque cada vez que intentaban hacer algo no salía como ellos lo tenían planeado. Hasta que llegan los licántropos a controlar Antigen, donde al ver que él no había sido útil, empiezan a experimentar con lo que llaman sujeto número dos. Algo que los humanos no la habían usado por lo que parecía consideraciones éticas, por lo que leía. Con la cual si comienzan a tener resultados tras extraerle muestras de sangre, de medula ósea, líquido cefalorraquídeo,… con lo que consiguen en un principio inmunizar algunas células de licántropo. Para luego pasar a los propios licántropos y tras varios intentos, donde los sujetos se volvían inestables, locos y morían a los pocos días, habían conseguido una vacuna estable y la habían probado con éxito. Al final del diario se lee, que la vacuna ya se iba a empezar a ser administrada de forma general a todos los licántropos afines a la corporación, tras extraer y diseccionar al sujeto numero dos para hacer las dosis definitivas.

Al terminar de leer el diario, Michael estaba más convencido de encontrar a ese sujeto numero dos y resolver todos los interrogantes que tenía y saber sobretodo si aún permanecía con vida.

Mete los USB y comprueba que muchos de ellos son cuentas de gastos por las pruebas experimentales, otros son datos de los efectos secundarios sobre los sujetos de experimentación, otros son datos de las propiedades que presentaban los órganos de un híbrido sacados a conclusión de los experimentos (que la saliva tenía propiedades de convertir en híbrido, vampiro o en licántropo; una rápida regeneración de tejidos aunque estos se hallen muertos;..), los nombres de los licántropos que formaban parte de la corporación Antigen, y mucha más información aunque no de mucha relevancia.

Estuvieron viendo, leyendo el diario y los USB durante cinco horas. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos, que se había activado una baliza de seguimiento en el portátil cuando éste había salido de las instalaciones del laboratorio.

** …**

En el mismo despacho lujoso de las instalaciones gubernamentales de la capital, vuelve a sonar el teléfono, cogiéndolo otra vez el mismo hombre.

-¿Dígame?

-Señor, hemos tenido un problema a última hora y nos han sustraído un material comprometedor- responde una voz miedosa desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Lo sé, he visto las explosiones y me suponía que fallaríais-dice fríamente la voz con voz pausada y controlada- Y he tenido que intervenir otra vez para que las autoridades y la prensa crean nuestra mentira...

-Gracias, señor…-agradece la otra voz con alivio y añade- Señor, podemos solucionar ese error. Hemos detectado que la baliza de seguimiento del portátil se ha activado, sólo hay que seguirla y recuperarla.

Se producen unos segundos de silencio.

-Eso creo yo también, pero no lo harás tú- se oye del otro lado del teléfono un tiro y como algo cae al suelo- Pero como te dije, tu vida dependía de esta misión y has fallado…

-Señor, que quieres que haga- responde desde el otro lado de la línea otra voz.

-Sigue la señal, destruye todo el material y a los que lo hayan cogido. Y llévate a los humano del ejercito…

Cuelga el teléfono y da una profunda calada a un puro con placer, que llevaba encendido antes de la llamada.

** …. **

Eve se encontraba mirando a Selene, su madre, que se encontraba revisando las armas almacenadas en ese lugar subterráneo como la ropa que allí había. Recordando lo que hacía un par de horas había pasado.

"_Tras la partida de los cuatro vampiros tras los tres licántropos, que habían salido de las instalaciones de Antigen y montado en un coche policial. Se encontraban el resto del grupo de vampiros, expectantes a ver que iba a pasar ahora, detrás de David que miraba silenciosamente a Selene para ver que iban a hacer ahora. Pero Selene se encuentra mirando por los prismáticos hacia Antigen, esperando y deseando a que Michael salga por algún sitio a escondidas. Y Eve se encuentra al lado de su madre, empapada y cansada de estar esperando allí sin resultados._

_Pasa media hora estando en esas poses, con la única novedad que aparece una furgoneta de Antigen. Saliendo de ésta otros licántropos disfrazados con trajes especiales para luchar contra agente biológicos y entran en el edificio. Para que a los diez minutos salgan acompañados por los guardias que Michael había dejado inconscientes y que se encontraban en estos momentos desorientados._

_Tras la marcha de la furgoneta de Antigen, la mayoría del ejército y de las fuerzas de policía también se retiran, dejando sólo a unas cuantas patrullas para vigilar las instalaciones. Y que no entrasen ladrones para robar material de oficina, ya que todo el material importante ya no se encontraba allí._

_Estaban viendo la partida de las últimas unidades policiales, cuando uno de los vampiros que se había ido a seguir a los primeros licántropos que se habían ido regresa._

_-David, he vuelto para informar de que ya tenemos localizados la base de los licántropos- susurra el vampiro._

_-Gracias, Draken- responde David, dándole un teléfono móvil desechable- Vuelve con los otros tres y tennos informados de lo que ocurra por teléfono._

_Draken asiente con la cabeza, cogiendo el móvil, y volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia._

_-Selene, tenemos que irnos y buscar un lugar amplio para que nos sirva de base de operaciones y de entrenamiento- comenta David tras unos minutos de silencio y de recibir unas cuantas miradas elocuentes de sus compañeros, que le decían silenciosamente si estaba cuerda o no._

_Pero no recibe respuesta alguna, sólo el silencio y el sonido del agua al caer contra los objetos, la lluvia._

_-Ma…ma…..-se atreve a decir finalmente Eve tiritando levemente- Michael ya no está allí, no podemos hacer nada más aquí._

_Selene al oír a su hija aquellas palabras, cierra los ojos tras los prismáticos, derrotada y sabiendo que ella tiene razón. Baja los prismáticos y mira a su hija con cierta preocupación por como se encontraba._

_Sin decir palabra alguna, se da la vuelta y devuelve los prismáticos a David. Mirando una última vez esas instalaciones, que habían retenido a Michael, a Eve y a ella misma y que esperaba no ver nunca más._

_-David, sabes si las instalaciones armamentísticas de los Guerreros de la Muerte fueron tocados por los humanos- pregunta Selene enumerando mentalmente lugares donde podrían ir, equiparse adecuadamente para una guerra, quedarse en ellas un tiempo con todas las necesidades para sobrevivir- Es importante que lo sepa._

_David se queda unos segundos pensando._

_-Sólo fueron destruidos las instalaciones acomodadas (viviendas), los lugares de interrogación y vigilancia y los laboratorios- enumera David recordando- Mi padre me comento que debido a la destrucción de Víktor, de Amelia y de que Markus despertase destrozando a la comunidad y a los restantes Guerreros de la Muerte que quedaban tras la lucha contra Lucian…Pues esas bases de los Guerreros se perdieron, ya que sólo ellos sabían donde se localizaban._

_-Bien-responde Selene, mira a su hija- Eve, te puedes agarrar a mi espalda._

_Eve sorprendida por la petición, siendo además delante de más gente, asiente con la cabeza y con fuerza pero sin apretar se agarra a la espalda de su madre rodeándole el cuello._

_Y tras media hora corriendo por las calles, esquivando controles del ejército o de la policía, llegan hasta la boca calle de una parada de metro. Donde hay una enorme y oxidada reja cerrada, que Selene abre sin dificultad gracias a su fuerza._

_-Pasad rápido- dice Selene mirando a todos los lados por si hubiese alguien viéndolos y cuando pasa el último de ellos cierra la puerta tras ella."_

Ahora se encontraba seca, con ropa de Guerra de la Muerte que le venía algo grande, y una bolsa de sangre entre la boca.

-Mama, ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?-pregunta Eve tras ver que Selene se dedicaba exclusivamente a la tarea de revisar todo el material viejo que había allí.

Selene deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, mira a los vampiros que se encuentran en el otro lado de la sala mirando todo con los ojos abiertos al estar en un lugar que ellos pensaban que eran mitos del pasado, mira a Eve.

-Entrenarte Eve- contesta finalmente Selene.

-¿Y a ellos?-pregunta Eve con curiosidad.

-Todo depende de ellos, si se portan bien seguramente que sí.

Eve asiente, estando de acuerdo y terminándose con unos sorbos la bolsa de sangre.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a dormir, esta noche será duro para ti- comenta Selene tras unos minutos viendo a su hija, que se encontraba observando todo- Comenzará tu entrenamiento y puede que el de ellos también.

Selene acompaña a Eve a una puerta contigua donde hay una enorme habitación con camas literas. Se van a la litera del fondo.

Eve se quita algunas prendas incómodas, quedándose con las que se sentía más cómoda para irse a dormir. Se acuesta en la cama, todo ante la atenta mirada de Selene, que una vez acostada se acerca a ella.

-Que descanses, cariño- susurra Selene sin pensárselo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Selene sale de la habitación, dejando a Eve acostada para dormir.

-Selene, los chicos están preocupados y quieren saber cuando empezara la lucha- dice David cuando Selene regresa a su tarea de examinar el armamento.

Selene los mira y luego mira a David.

-Como he dicho, se lo tienen que ganar. Y cuando lo hayan echo me lo pensara- responde Selene y añade dándole una libreta con unos apuntes que había anotado estando allí- Ahora mismo necesito estas cosas, si me las conseguís me pensare que servís como Guerreros de la Muerte.

David mira la lista con curiosidad, asiente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para hablar con los otros vampiros.

Se producen susurros entre el grupo de vampiros, alguna discusión y tras deliberarlo entre ellos deciden hacer lo que dice la lista. Todo eso ante la mirada indiferente de Selene, que se dedicaba a terminar de limpiar un par de espadas y dagas que se había encontrado.

-Harán lo que has pedido- dice David volviendo al lado de Selene- Lo harán ahora mismo.

Selene asiente con la cabeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como todos los vampiros desaparecen para hacer los encargos. Y sin importarle mucho que dentro de un par de horas iba a amanecer.

Pasan las horas allí con el sol ya en el cielo, con Eve durmiendo, los otros vampiros haciendo las tareas y esperando a que se haga de noche otra vez para volver.

-¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?-pregunta David mientras esperaban allí en silencio, con las dudas recorriéndole por dentro.

-No se…Me ayudaste a cuidar a mi hija cuando ni yo sabía como hacerlo exactamente-responde Selene tras un par de minutos de silencio, sin que ésta mira a David- Me pareció lo correcto, algo que debía hacer…

-¿Y cómo sabías que funcionaria esa maniobra?- vuelve a preguntar David, viendo que Selene estaba receptiva a responder.

Selene se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sabía, podría haber fallado- responde Selene que coge una pistola y se dedica a desmantelarla y volverla a montar limpiándola en su proceso- Era una maniobra que hacíamos los Guerreros de la Muerte para reanimar a un compañero muerto, si éste había muerto hacía poco y sus heridas no eran muy graves. Lo único malo de esa maniobra, es que unía a ambas personas con lazos sanguíneos.

Se produce unos segundos de silencio.

-Algo que pensé, pero que merecía la pena por alguien como tú- termina de decir Selene mirando a David- Me recordaste de alguna forma a Michael…

Están en esa conversación personal, cuando David recibe una llamada. Selene agradecida por esa interrupción vuelve a sus tareas y a su distanciamiento emocional con los demás.

La llamada es de Draken.

-David, los humanos con Antigen están atacando el lugar que estamos vigilando-se oye a Draken con interferencias.

-Donde estás, que vamos para allá- dice Selene cogiéndole el móvil a David, al considerar que tenía que estar allí para saber porque los licántropos se atacaban entre sí.

Draken les da la dirección.

-Tú te quedas, tienes que vigilar el sitio y no puedes salir a la luz del sol. Además de cuidar de mi hija por si despierta y no estoy yo.

David asiente de mala gana y se queda allí, viendo partir a Selene.

-El sol ya no me afecta como antes, podría a verte ayudado- suspira David una vez solo, con Eve en la habitación de al lado- Por eso esas preguntas…

** ….**

Se encontraban viendo los últimos archivos que contenían los USB, oyendo la música heavy-metal de fondo, cuando oyen un sonido distinto como una puerta chocando contra la pared seguido después de un grito.

-¡Nos atacan!- grita Peter, transformándose y lanzándose después al ataque.

Michael ve como muchos de los jóvenes que antes hacían el gandul, ahora con rostros decididos cogían sus armas y se colocaban para atacar o se transformaban para atacar a cualquiera que entrase por esa puerta. Y los que no estaban defendiendo el lugar, se encargaban de organizar una retirada organizada por una salida secreta.

-¿Cómo nos han podido descubrir? – se cuestiona Raze Junior cabreado y mira a Ann y a Hanna- ¿Os han seguido?

-¡Claro que no!- exclama indignada Ann enfrentándosele- Hicimos mil y una maniobras para ver si nos seguían y no vimos nada raro- luego mira a su compañera- Hanna, haz los honores para ganar tiempo.

Hanna con una sonrisa pilla en el rostro, saca un detonador y lo acciona. Provocando un pequeño terremoto por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Michael preocupado por si es un terremoto.

-Hemos hecho volar el coche en el que habíamos venido, provocando que la onda expansiva derribase definitivamente el edificio que teníamos encima- responde Ann con tranquilidad como si eso ya lo tuviesen previsto- Así ganaremos algo de tiempo.

-Entonces como nos han descubierto esos desgraciados-gruñe otra vez Raze Junior.

Algunos se encogen de hombros sin saber la respuesta.

-Creo que ha sido por el portátil- responde Karla, que se acababa de fijar en una extraña luz que emitía el portátil y que no la había visto en otros.

-Tiene razón, es una baliza de seguimiento- corrobora Bern al ver lo que Karla había dicho, sintiéndose un tonto- Lo siento, ha sido fallo mío.

Viendo el nerviosismo que se había organizado entre los líderes del clan y que no se decidían hacer algo en concreto, Michael decide tomar las riendas de la situación.

-No ha sido fallo de nadie- mira a todos a los ojos, calmando los nervios y la furia de todos ellos- Sino de todos, pero a lo hecho pecho. Y ahora lo que hay que hacer es detener el avance de nuestros atacantes y asegurarnos de la evacuación continúa igual que hasta ahora.

Raze Junior, Karla y Bern asienten relajándose y Hanna y Ann sonríen contentas al ver que Michael cogía el mando.

-Raze, tú encargate de contenerlos todo lo que puedas con nuestros hombres hasta que podamos evacuar a todos- mira a Karla y a Bern- Karla, Bern, vosotros os encargareis de la evacuación y elegir un sitio nuevo donde asentarnos.

-Sí, señor- dicen los tres a la vez dispuestos a hacer las tareas encomendadas sin rechistar.

-Espera RJ, es mejor que yo me encargue de la tarea de proteger la retaguardia y tú de proteger a nuestro líder como hacía antes tu padre, es tu tarea por nacimiento- comenta Ann cogiendo del hombro a Raze Junior antes de que se fuese a coger un subfusil- Y haz que se tape el rostro, no queremos que el enemigo o algún bocazas se vaya de la lengua y tengamos una liada.

Raze Junior, asiente y le da la orden de que obedezcan a Ann como si ella fuese él. Tras lo cual se va al lado de Michael, colocándose a su lado como si fuese su guardaespaldas. Algo que le molesta a éste, pero lo tolera finalmente al ver que no puede disuadirlo y con resignación se pone un gorro y un pañuelo que le tapan el rostro dejándole sólo a la vista los ojos.

-Lo de la gorra y el pañuelo, sólo lo usare cuando esté en público. Como bien habéis dicho para no llamar la atención y nos ataquen debido a que sea yo el híbrido- refunfuñe Michael tras ponerse las prendas que le ocultan el rostro.

A cierta distancia, se oyen gritos de dolor o agonía por parte de ambos bandos, aullidos de lobos, las balas al ser disparadas y rebotar o estamparse contra las paredes, las explosiones de las granadas de mano, y las ordenes dadas por los mandos de ambos lados.

-Iros de aquí, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardaran en recibir refuerzos de la superficie- dice Ann enfadada por ver que aún no había evacuado a Michael como ya estaban por terminar de hacer con el resto y algún herido por alguna bala perdida- Reuniros en "Base Cuna", es el único lugar que nos queda…

A lo lejos se oyen unas explosiones, y gritos de humanos. Habían hecho un boquete por donde entrar otra vez al refugio de los licántropos.

-¿Base Cuna?-pregunta estupefacta Hanna, que no esperaba esa petición.

-Sí, iros ya- dice Ann quitándose toda la ropa, se transforma en su forma lupina y ataca con gran agilidad a las fuerzas enemigas que estaban entrando.

Michael a regañadientes sale de allí, viendo como unos cuantos de ellos aguantan la ola de atacantes como pueden, con una Ann salvaje y sin que ninguna bala le de. Siendo ellos los últimos en pasar por la salida de emergencia, que lleva a un largo, oscuro y húmedo túnel.

Al estar a mas de mitad de camino, viendo una pequeña luz como la salida. Oyen a lo lejos una explosión.

-Han volado una cuarta parte de este túnel para que no nos sigan- comenta Raze Junior para todos los que allí había.

** …..**

Selene con el sol ya en el cielo llega donde se encuentran los vampiros que habían estado vigilando el escondite de los licántropos. Vampiros que se encontraban escondidos para que la luz del sol no les de.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Selene nada más llegar y sin protocolos de saludo.

Entonces los vampiros, le cuenta a Selene que habían estado allí vigilándolos sin ningún problema. Cuando han llegado seis furgonetas especiales del ejercito, un par más pero de los laboratorios Antigen y bastantes coches de policía que han rodeado el edificio y han empezado ha entrar. Iniciando un ataque, que ha provocado la explosión de un coche de policía que ha derribado el edificio, que han ganado tras unos quince minutos. Sacando de allí, los cuerpos de siete humanos y once licántropos. Y ahora sólo se encontraban allí, unas cuantas patrullas vigilando que nadie infrinja el perímetro y unos peritos analizando todo el material que pudiesen encontrar en la guarida de los licántropos.

Selene asiente con la cabeza, estaba claro que la explosión y el posterior derrumbamiento del edificio era planeado para ganar tiempo. Seguramente tiempo que emplearon para evacuar a muchos otros licántropos, parecía ser que los licántropos no eran tan tontos como pensaban los vampiros. Tenía que ir allí abajo para averiguar que tenían de importante esos licántropos para que los de Antigen hubiese organizado esa cacería contra los de su propia especie.

-Gracias, llamar a David que os dirá donde nos ocultamos y esta noche comenzará el entrenamiento- dice Selene como forma de despedida.

Sin que la vean consigue sortear las patrullas de vigilancia, algo que no es muy complicado ya que estaban hablando constantemente de los licántropos terroristas que habían atacado Antigen. Por lo que se puede enterar y luego por lo que lee y ve por las noticias que dan por el móvil, los medios de comunicación daban la noticia de que los dos ataques sufridos por los laboratorios Antigen habían sido causados por los mismos licántropos que al ver que habían desarrollado una vacuna contra las razas inmortales los habían atacado con agentes biológicos, pero que gracias a la intervención de los laboratorios el ataque sólo se concentro dentro del edificio y que ya estaba resuelto el asunto.

Selene está perpleja por la ingenuidad con que los humanos aceptaban las órdenes dadas por sus superiores, pero ella tampoco podía decir mucho ya que fue una marioneta a manos de Víktor durante mucho tiempo. Pero esperaba que todo ese mundo creado por los licántropos en Antigen, cayese hecho pedazos como lo hizo Víktor cuando ella descubrió la verdad.

Sin hacer ruido penetra en la guarida de los licántropos. A primera vista ve una salida de emergencia bien derrumbada, sin posibilidad de que puedan por allí abrirse un hueco, como hicieron arriba, ya que si lo intentaban se les caería el techo encima. Se fija después de que el lugar está divido en secciones para las distintas convivencias: una zona de diversión que por lo que ve hacían de todo menos leer; una zona asquerosa llena de desperdicios de comida por el suelo dedicada a la comidas y que en algún rincón aún descansan un par de subfusiles; una zona llena de colchonetas mohosas y alguna rata asustadiza que de vez en cuando sale de su agujero; y una zona de mandos que hacía funciones de mesa de operaciones quirúrgicas, allí es donde se encuentran los peritos y donde estaría la información que ella quiere.

Con rapidez se dirige, donde están los peritos. Lee toda la información que han obtenido de allí, sin que la vean, nada interesante que le pueda servir debido a que la pelea había destrozado quemado los papeles que allí había y el portátil estaba inservible. Aún así capta cosas que ellos no pueden sabe. Con sólo mirar sabe que son un grupo desorganizado hasta la fecha por todo el desorden que hay por el lugar; que han conseguido un líder al cual entregarían sus vidas al ver el vaso de plástico con restos de sangre de licántropo; y que son seis licántropos los que componen la cúpula de ese clan por las huellas que hay en el suelo, aunque uno de ellos es más fuerte que el resto. Y antes de irse, capta un ligero olor familiar: Michael.

Michael había estado allí, no sabía para qué, ni por qué… Pero sabe que está vivo y moviéndose, lo más seguro que para encontrarla como ella estaba haciendo.

Los peritos en todo momento no se dan cuenta de la presencia de Selene, sólo uno la ve una fracción de segundo. Pero piensa que su mente le ha jugado una mala pasada.

**Nota de autor: Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras críticas, ideas….etc….Todo por vuestra parte será bien recibida. En el próximo capítulo veremos como Selene entrena a Eve y al resto. Michael empieza con lecciones para los licántropos….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Selene había regresado con ánimos renovados para entrenar a su hija y al resto de los vampiros, tras descubrir que Michael se movía para encontrar la verdad y que seguramente estaba en medio de una guerra entre licántropos él sólo.

-Ha estado todo tranquilo desde tu marcha, Selene- comenta David al verla llegar- Eve sigue durmiendo y los vampiros que mandaste por los materiales aún no han vuelto.

-¿Cuántos sois?- pregunta Selene al llegar junto a David, como sino hubiese oído la frase anterior de David.

-En total seremos unos cuarenta vampiros, no somos muchos. Pero han sido los que han querido venir, tras la masacre que nos crearon en la comunidad de mi padre- responde David con cierto tono de frustración.

-No somos muchos, pero tampoco muy pocos. Un número justo para que podamos estar todos aquí abajo y no llamar la atención- comenta Selene haciendo oídos sordos a la última frase de David- Cuando lleguen, diles que se alimenten bien que comenzaremos el entrenamiento si han traído todo.

-¡Selene!

-¿Si?

-Con lo de antes, que hacemos- cuestiona David, preocupado por si luego hubiese algún tipo de represalias por su parte.

-No ha pasado nada- responde Selene con voz neutra y unos segundos más tarde- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar algo…

David asiente, dejando que Selene vaya a la habitación de al lado. Donde están las literas y con cuidado de no despertar a Eve se acuesta en la litera de arriba. Cerrando los ojos para dormir, soñando con Michael y Eve como si los tres fuesen una familia feliz.

Cuando se despierta, se fija que aún queda media hora para que anochezca. Media hora para mentalizarse de que tiene que enseñar a unos novatos y a su hija para defenderse en poco tiempo, algo que no es fácil ni sencillo.

Se baja de la litera y se queda viendo a su hija como duerme. Pensando en lo difícil que debió ser para ella, vivir sola con constantes agresiones físicas y mentales sabiendo que tenía a una madre criogenizada y que cuando la liberó no era lo que ella pensaba.

Está en esos pensamientos deprimentes cuando ve que su hija empieza a despertar, por lo que aparta la mirada fijándola en cualquier sitio menos en Eve. Para hacer ver que no había estado cuidando del sueño de su hija, mientras ésta dormía.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- pregunta Selene, cuando ve que su hija está bien despierta y mirándola.

-Bien, aunque he tenido un sueño de una pelea. ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?- pregunta Eve mirándola.

-Casi todo el tiempo- responde Selene, lanzándole la ropa que ayer llevaba puesta y que ahora estaba arreglado para que tuviese su talla- Vístete, que el entrenamiento comienza en media hora.

Selene se va de allí a buscar un par de bolsas de sangre, para su hija y para ella. Sangre que habían traído los vampiros como provisiones para todos esos días.

Está preocupada al pensar que ese sueño que había tenido podría ser que fuese una visión a través de su padre, Michael, si éste había estado en la pelea contra los humanos, o por el contrario recordaba la pelea de su rescate. En el camino se topa con David, que parecía que no había dormido mucho y que estaba haciendo unas llamadas por teléfono.

-Estarán todos aquí en media hora aproximadamente cuando el sol se esconda, Selene- comenta David, cuando sus caminos se cruzan.

Selene asiente. Coge las bolsas de sangre de una nevera y vuelve a la habitación dormitorio. Dejando a David, para que reciba a los vampiros que lleguen.

-Bébetelo, que estos días que vienen serán duros y necesitas estar fuerte- dice Selene a su hija, lanzándole la bolsa de sangre.

-Gracias- responde Eve, cogiendo la bolsa al aire e hincándole el diente para comenzar a bebérselo.

Se queda cada una callada, bebiendo de la bolsa y mirándose de vez en cuando furtivamente. Más Selene que Eve,

-¿Qué es este lugar? Porque ayer no me lo dijiste- pregunta Eve tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio incómodo.

-Esto era un refugio antibombas usado en la segunda guerra mundial para cobijar a todos los vampiros que dormían mientras los humanos se mataban entre sí y como guardianes los Guerreros de la Muerte. Tras ésta, sólo servia como almacén de armas, sobretodo armas que se quedaban anticuadas y que los humanos no podían encontrar- responde Selene mirando el lugar con cierta nostalgia de esa época, en la que sólo se tenía que preocupar de matar licántropos y su corazón era un témpano de hielo. Y añade con una sonrisa picara- Haces muchas preguntas.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunta alarmada Eve y se intenta defender- Es que en Antigen Lida me resolvía todas las dudas que se me planteaban, cuando me enseñaba algo para aprender- al nombramiento de ese nombre, le hacer recordar esos tiempos poniéndole triste- Creí que era mi amiga y me quería…

-Lo sé- dice Selene que se había sentado al lado de Eve y abrazándola con suavidad, sin que Eve se hubiese dado cuenta- Sé que es difícil todo esto, ambas estamos aprendiendo a ser madre e hija, y llevará tiempo. Lo único que te puedo decir para no estar triste es recordar los buenos momentos que viviste con ella y dejarlos los tristes atrás, y lo más seguro es que te quería pero no lo podía mostrar...

Eve al notar el contacto cariñoso de su madre, se aprieta contra ella agradecida. Desahogando todo lo que llevaba encima y derramando las lágrimas. Selene al ver como su hija llora lo único que se le ocurre es seguir abrazándola, e intentando dar ese cariño que necesita ahora con ese gesto ya que con palabras no se le ocurre nada. Seguramente Michael sabía que decirle, él siempre tenía una frase u ocurrencia que le hacía sonreír, abrirse a los sentimientos,…

-Gracias- agradece Eve tras unos minutos de llanto desconsolado.

Como único gesto, Selene le toca la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Arréglate, que vamos a salir- dice Selene viendo como la ropa de su hija estaba toda arrugada y humedecida por las lágrimas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Selene se encuentra delante de unos cuarenta vampiros y de su hija Eve. Echando un vistazo a cada uno de ellos, sacando virtudes y defectos. Más de lo último que de lo primero.

Se pasea por el suelo almohadillado de un gran salón, donde se encuentran cientos de tapas metálicas que servían como lugar de descanso para los vampiros ahora vacíos y dónde tres de ellas destacan sobremanera al haber sido de Víktor, Markus y Amelia. Almohadillado que habían conseguido los vampiros, como una tarea pedida por Selene, para que sirviese como tatami. Al fondo arrinconado entre las paredes hay varios maniquís que servirían para más adelante como blanco de disparos y armas blancas y algunas estatuas de mármol que utilizaban los Guerreros de la Muerte antiguamente. Y amontonados en cajas de madera, armas de fuego y sus cargadores.

-No soy buena en dar discursos, sino en actuar y matar. Así que sólo os puedo decir que os voy a enseñar lo básico y fundamental para sobrevivir y matar, ya que no dará tiempo en convertiros en auténticos Guerreros de la Muerte- dice Selene mirando cada uno de ellos como discurso- No sois nada, no sois nadie. Sólo sois vampiros que quieren que la especie prevalezca.

Hay un profundo silencio, nadie se mueve.

-Comenzaremos por lo fundamental. La defensa personal y el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo- continúa Selene colocándose en el centro del Tatami- ¿Alguien se atreve en probar sus habilidades contra mí? Y así demostrar que me equivoco.

Selene les mira retándoles para ver si alguno tenía la valentía o la arrogancia de salir y atacarla, olvidándose de quien era ella. Consigue que al final salgan cuatro vampiros, que cada uno se coloca en una esquina rodeándola. El resto se aparta animando a sus compañeros, sólo se quedan callados y expectantes David y Eve al saber como se las gasta Selene.

Atacan los cuatro vampiros a la vez y un pestañeo Selene los deja KO. Al primero que se le acerca por la derecha le pega un codazo en la nuca mandándolo un par de metros por delante e inconsciente. Al de la izquierda le aplasta la nariz con un puñetazo y luego un golpe seco con la mano abierta en la traquea, dejándolo sin respiración en el suelo. Al tercero lo deja inválido, rompiéndole ambas piernas con un par de patadas bien dadas a la altura de las espinillas. Y al cuarto le había retorcido ambos brazos dejándole inmovilizado en el suelo y sujetando ambas extremidades superiores con un pie.

-No sabéis defenderos, ni como atacar- dice Selene fríamente y sujetando sin dificultad alguna con un pie al vampiro que hay en el suelo que se intentaba liberar sin éxito- Yo os enseñare a sobrevivir y a matar licántropos.

Se aparta del lugar, para que los vampiros recogiesen a sus compañeros y los pudiesen atender y curar.

-Lo primero será la defensa, poneros en parejas- dice Selene, una vez que los cuatro vampiros están recuperados y en pie.

Todos se ponen en parejas, quedando Eve sola. Selene al ver eso se sulfura interiormente, al saber la respuesta de que no tuviese pareja, y es porque ella era híbrida. Suspira interiormente para tranquilizarse y trama una solución para que Eve no quedase marginada y se sintiese desplazada.

-Veo que todos estáis en pareja, aunque por ser impares rotareis con todos para mediros vuestras fuerzas- comenta Selene con los ojos entrecerrados diciéndoles con ese simple gesto a que si protestan irían al suelo muertos.

Nadie dice nada, sabiendo lo que se jugaban y algunos disimuladamente miraban enfurecidos a Eve por hacerles practicar con ella. Ésta al saber que es el centro de atención por ese problema, quiere huir de allí pero sabe que su madre no se lo permitiría además de que quería aprender para ser útil y ayudar a su madre.

Selene elige a David como muñeco de practicas para enseñar al resto como hacer las maniobras pertinentes para agarrar a alguien y luego liberarse empleando manos, piernas y el peso del contrario. Provocando que David repetidamente se encuentre en el suelo, con gestos de dolor ante la mirada de todos.

-Levántate e ir practicando- ordena Selene, viendo que ya era suficiente de ver la teoría y pasar a la práctica.

En parejas y rotando entre ellos, con uno que siempre se quedaba sólo unos minutos, comienzan a hacer las llaves que habían visto. Uno hacía de vampiro y otro de licántropo. Al principio con vacilación y con muchas correcciones por parte de Selene, donde todos acababan siendo arrollados por ésta para que viesen lo que hacían mal y que no lo repitiesen. La única que no recibía ese trato era Eve.

-No, así no es…Mira y aprende…Lo estas agarrando mal….-suelen ser las frases que lanza Selene cada vez que veía un fallo.

Pasan de un ejercicio a otro: primero uno que implicaba usar el cuerpo del contrario, otro que empleaba unos movimientos rápidos de manos y piernas, otro que te permitía deshacerte de un agarre y deshacerte del agresor… Donde cada uno va mejorando a base de error y corrección, y que Selene cada vez tiene que intervenir menos. Pasando toda la noche con ello, aún por las protestas de algunos.

-Contra un licántropo en el cuerpo a cuerpo, tenéis las de perder porque ellos transformados son más fuertes y vuestra arma para sobrevivir es vuestra habilidad y agilidad. Sin lo que os estoy enseñando no duraríais nada, sino la prueba de ello es la matanza en la comunidad de Thomas-responde Selene ante los que protestaban para pasar al manejo de armas- Ahora continuad…

Selene es dura con todos, excepto con Eve y dónde todos ya empezaban a susurrar a su alrededor como la mimada. Eve incómoda, decide actuar para que la cosa no fuese a mayores.

-Mama, no quiero favoritismos. Quiero ser como los demás y ganarme su respeto- susurra Eve al oído de Selene, cuando ésta pasaba por su lado cuando van por el cuarto ejercicio.

Selene al oír a Eve, se queda unos segundos quieta sin saber que hacer o decir ya que pensaba que se estaba comportando correctamente. Pero tras meditarlo unos segundo y sabiendo lo que quería su hija, asiente.

Desde ese momento Eve, recibe el mismo trato que el resto de vampiros. Cuando se equivocaba iba Selene a su lado para practicar ese movimiento en concreto y donde Eve acababa en el suelo la mayoría de las ocasiones con contusiones por todo su cuerpo, independientemente de que se transformase en híbrido ya que la técnica de Selene ganaba a la fuerza.

Al final de la noche todos pasan de uno en uno por delante de Selene para ver su progreso. Con sus más o menos todos pasan la prueba, que consistía en derribar a Selene con las técnicas que ésta les había enseñado, y donde todos intentaban derribarla con todas sus fuerzas para causarle dolor, pero sin éxito. Cuando le llega el turno a Eve, ésta consigue tumbar a Selene con mucha rapidez en cada una de las llaves aprendidas añadiendo algo de inventiva cuando Selene intentaba oponer algo de resistencia.

Selene no oponía una gran resistencia a la mayoría, al ser el primer día y ser todos unos novatos, ya que si exigía demasiado tan pronto se desanimarían y no conseguiría avances en poco tiempo. Sólo con David había hecho un mayor esfuerzo para ponérselo más complicado, al imprimir ella algo de fuerza para contrarrestar la de éste. Y con su hija, Eve, estaba sorprendida y orgullosa, absorbía y captaba todo con una gran facilidad y rapidez, demostrando su linaje.

-Ahora descansar, ha sido una noche larga y todos necesitamos reponer fuerzas- despide Selene a todos de allí.

Entre susurros de ánimos todos los vampiros se retiran del recinto para ir a tomar una bolsa de sangre y acostarse un rato en una de las literas. Quedándose solo en el recinto Selene, David y Eve.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunta David, esperanzado por ver que el grupo no lo había hecho tan mal.

Selene mira a la puerta por donde habían salido todos y luego a David.

-Tienen que mejorar, pero servirán- responde Selene.

Selene mira al techo donde hay una rejilla de ventilación, que da al exterior y que hace la función para ventilar el lugar, comienzan a asomarse unos cuantos rayos de sol.

-Es mejor que nosotros también vayamos a descansar- dice Selene, mirando de reojo a David.

David sonríe al darse cuenta de que Selene se había preocupado por él, aunque fuese con esa frase velada.

-No te preocupes por mí- comenta David que sin miedo alguno se acerca a un rayo de sol y dejando que éste le toque la piel y no le pase nada.

Selene y Eve se le quedan mirando sorprendidas al no saber que David podía pasear por la luz del sol.

Eve se le lanza encima, contenta de que David ya no pudiese morir por los rayos del sol, creando un poco de jaleo. Provocando una risa fácil en David, que se apaga al ver la mirada fría y preocupada de Selene. Y Eve al poco rato se calma al ver que no se sigue la celebración.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta David.

-Que lo que te ha ocurrido no lo tenía planeado y es un contratiempo-responde sinceramente Selene.

-¿Contratiempo?-se extraña Eve ante ese maravilloso hecho y adelantándose a la pregunta de David.

Selene suspira, dando la espalda a ambos.

-Sí, un contratiempo. Porque una vez que se sepa, todos los vampiros querrán mi sangre para poder salir a la luz del sol, y no tengo ganas ni tiempo para imponerme- responde Selene volviéndoles a mirar sin vacilación ni mostrando emociones- Y a parte de que la mayoría aprovecharía esa ventaja para aniquilar a la humanidad por todo lo que ha hecho estos últimos años.

-¿Y no estamos en nuestro derecho?-pregunta David acalorándose un poco.

-No lo sé, no soy quien para juzgar. Como ya dije otras muchas otras veces- responde Selene recordando alguna conversación que había mantenido con Michael al respecto cuando iban a decidir que hacer cuando se inicio lo de la purga-Es preferible que esto se quede entre los tres…

Se produce unos minutos de silencio, donde nadie se mueve, nadie dice nada. Donde David mira a Selene, ésta mira a la nada y Eve mira a ambos sin entender que ocurre exactamente y porque estaban discutiendo tan tontamente según ella.

-Por mi no te preocupes, Selene- dice David rompiendo el silencio finalmente, comprendiendo el punto de vista de ésta, aunque no estaba de acuerdo ya que esa habilidad les hubiera dado ventaja contra los humanos y licántropos- Me mantendré callado.

-Yo igual, mama… - responde Eve segundos después de David.

Selene se mete en la sala central, tras oír la promesa de David aunque no muy convencida. Dejando en la otra a Eve que le estaba preguntando cosas de su nueva condición, y un David incómodo responde como puede.

La sala ahora estaba modificada a como estaba antes, ahora hay: una gran nevera con una gran cantidad de sangre para mantener una gran comunidad durante unos meses; un par de mesas de madera con sus sillas; un gran sofá y una mesita donde descansan una televisión y un ordenador; y todo el armamento se había desplazado a la sala que ahora servía de entrenamiento. Selene enciende la televisión para informarse de lo que dicen los humanos de estos últimos días.

"_En la pantalla sale una reportera en la entrada de los laboratorios Antigen._

_-Estamos delante de los laboratorios Antigen, donde en las ultimas noches una serie de trágicos ataques por parte de los licántropos han causado una gran conmoción al grupo empresarial como a la comunidad. _

_Se pensaba que esta raza inmortal en particular se encontraba casi extinguida tras las grandes purgas de hace varios años, pero como hemos visto no ha sido así- dice la reportera lanzándose- Hemos hablado con las autoridades que llevan el incidente y por lo que hemos averiguado por testigos anónimos, los licántropos se habían conseguido infiltrar de alguna manera en las instalaciones hace unos días y ante la averiguación de que los laboratorios iban a conseguir tras años de estudios y grandes inversiones una vacuna contra el virus._

_Pero como se ha visto, los licántropos no estaban de acuerdo y atacaran las instalaciones-sigue la reportera contando mientras el cámara realiza unas tomas de los lugares afectados por la lucha sin pasar el cordón policial- Matando y transformando con su virus a muchos de los que se encontraban en las instalaciones y que gracias a la rápida acción de la policía y de los pocos supervivientes se consiguió controlar la enfermedad y acabar con los atacantes. _

_Pero no contento con ello, los licántropos iniciaron un segundo ataque para obtener información para acabar con los que estaban haciendo la vacuna, aunque no lo consiguieron. Al ser más rápido los laboratorio Antigen para recuperar esa información, y ayudando posteriormente a las fuerzas de seguridad del estado para encontrar a los causantes de estos incidentes y acabar con sus vidas- en un recuadro pequeño se muestran imágenes de un solar precintado y con un edificio derrumbado- Con todos los acontecimientos que hemos vivido en estos últimos días se ha demostrado que las razas inmortales aún siguen muy vivas y que se iniciará otra gran purga._

_Lo que quiero dejar para el público es si estaremos haciendo lo correcto o no, como ya lo hicimos antaño. Dejarlos que convivan con nosotros o darles caza hasta su extinción. Es vuestra elección- termina de relatar de forma general la reportera._

_-Muchas gracias, Ely- dice la presentadora de las noticias de sesión matinal- Ya lo habéis oído espectadores. Volvemos a estar acompañados por las dos razas…_

_-Siguiendo el tema que nos lleva, el gobierno ha decidido por mayoría absoluta de las cámaras iniciar una tercera purga-sigue el discurso el compañero de la otra presentadora de la televisión- Mandando a las calles a todas las fuerzas de seguridad disponible…"_

Selene al oír todo eso apaga la televisión alterada ante la estupidez de los humanos ante lo que querían creer, justo en el momento en que entran David y Eve.

-Eve, vete a dormir- ordena Selene levantándose del sillón- Yo saldré un rato por la ciudad por si puedo localizar a Michael.

-Quiero ir contigo, te puedo ayudar- salta Eve negándose- Puedo tener alguna visión y ayudarte a encontrarlo antes.

Ahora es David quien mira a una y a otra, como si fuese un torneo de tenis. Y comprobar quien tenía más fuerza de voluntad o terquedad, ya que sus personalidades son muy parecidas por lo que se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo que las conocía.

-Saldrás conmigo, cuando te sepas defender- dice tajantemente Selene- Antes no… No quiero que pase lo que aconteció con los de Antigen.

Eve al oír eso se le aguan los ojos y sale corriendo a su cama litera. Selene sin saber que hacer se queda paralizada, por si tiene que ir tras su hija para averiguar que le pasaba o hacer esa ronda diurna.

-Se le pasará, sólo quiere ser útil- comenta David al ver como esta dividida Selene- Ya la vigilo yo, ve…

Selene se lo agradece con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y sale de allí. Rumbo a las calles.

** ….**

En una gran mansión, reforzada con una gran seguridad, a las afueras de la ciudad. Un coche de Antigen pasa a su interior, donde un par de hombres portan un maletín muy preciado, en cuyo interior se encuentras las últimas dosis de la vacuna contra la plata.

-Señor, hemos traído las ultimas dosis como pediste- dice uno de los que portaban el maletín tras llegar al despacho privado que tenía esa mansión y pasar varios controles de vigilancia.

-Déjamelos encima de la mesa- dice el mandamás que se encontraba mirando al jardín como si observase algo- Y retiraros.

-Sí, señor-dice el que portaba el maletín, dejándolo encima de la enorme mesa de nogal.

Antes de salir uno de ellos se da la vuelta.

-Disculpa mi intromisión, señor-dice el otro hombre no muy seguro de si mismo- Si vais a pensar en usar estas dosis, tener cuidado porque si os exponéis a una sobredosis podéis acabar locos.

Se producen unos segundos de silencio, donde el mandamás se da la vuelta.

-Gracias por la información, te puedes quedar un rato para informarme al respecto- le pide el jefe al último que había hablado- Tú te puedes ir…

El que no había abierto la boca, agradecido se va de allí. Sabiendo lo que le esperaría al otro, al dar un consejo a ese hombre. Al ser ese hombre, el que mantenía al grupo de licántropos que llevaban Antigen con mano de hierro.

Saliendo de allí en el coche oye una serie de disparos, su compañero ha muerto tiroteado.

** …..**

Tras la escapada del refugio, los jóvenes licántropos estaban fuera de control entre las alcantarillas donde había desembocado la salida de emergencia. Algunos estaban en grupitos pequeños nerviosos y hablando entre susurros, otros estaban atendiendo algunos heridos que habían conseguido sacar de allí, y unos pocos habían huido.

Michael acababa de llegar allí y viendo el panorama que se le iba a venir encima si no se controlaba la situación, acabarían muertos todos al final.

-Raze, coge a unos cuantos de tus hombres y pon orden para ir a Base Cuna-ordena Michael seriamente.

Raze Junior asiente con la cabeza, llama a unos cuantos de sus compañeros y entre todos ellos consiguen agrupar a todos. Dejando al cuidado de los heridos a unos pocos, para que los lleven entre dos usando unas planchas metálicas, arrancadas de las paredes de las cañerías, durante el camino a su nueva residencia.

-Hanna, ponte delante para llevar la marcha- dice Michael a la mujer policía que se encontraba entristecida por la perdida de su amiga- Nosotros iremos detrás para que nadie se quede rezagado o haya sorpresas.

Comienzan la marcha, cuando del túnel por el que habían salido se oyen unos pasos que arrastran el cuerpo de alguien. Al oírlo Raze Junior hace un gesto con la cabeza a unos cuantos de sus hombres, los cuales se transforman en licántropos que se suben a las paredes para saltar sobre los que salían de la enorme cañería y otros se encargaban de la protección del grupo que comenzaba a alejarse ajeno de ese hecho. Quedándose rezagados los licántropos que se encuentran emboscados como Raze Junior y Michael, estos últimos para controlar la situación si la cosa se ponía fea.

Al asomarse los del túnel, los licántropos tienen que recular en medio salto al ver de quienes se tratan, son: Jack, Peterson y Ann, ésta última muy mal herida.

-Necesitamos ayuda- pide Jack al verse rodeado por los suyos, sin importarle mucho que algunos estén en su forma lobuna.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta Michael al llegar al lado de estos, sin importarle que Raze Junior se interpusiese por delante, saliéndole su lado médico.

Los que llevan a Ann van a impedir el paso a Michael, pero al ver que Raze Junior con un gesto de cabeza les decía que se detuviesen y que le dejasen hacer, el cual se acerca a ésta. Le rasga la poca ropa que lleva, dejándola aún más desnuda de lo que está, viendo los sitios donde las balas han penetrado. Tiene dos orificios de bala, Michael sin pensar ni meditarlo, sino que actúa por instinto. Inca los dientes en las heridas, chupando la sangre y el nitrato de plata durante unos cuantos minutos. Para luego hacerse un corte en la muñeca izquierda con las garras de su otra mano y dejando que su sangre discurra por el cuerpo de Ann, tocando las heridas y provocando una reacción como de efervescencia.

-Quedaros todos quietos- ordena Raze Junior, al ver que algunos se iban a lanzar contra Michael, cuando éste mordía a Ann- Es nuestro líder y sabe lo que hace…

Algunos le miran como si estuviese loco y otros aceptan la orden sin cuestionarle nada, pero todos se quedan donde están. Esperando a que terminase Michael.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha sino queremos perder la pista al grupo de delante-ordena Michael tras terminar con Ann y colocarle una de las prendas que él llevaba para taparle un poco.

Michael sorprendido por lo que había hecho se queda unos cuantos segundos evaluando como va evolucionando Ann, que de momento no había rechazado nada del tratamiento que había recibido.

- Se recuperará, llevarla en una parihuela que no podemos quedarnos atrás- vuelve hablar Michael poniéndose en pie y yendo por el túnel por donde se habían ido todos.

-Ya habéis oído- reafirma Raze Junior gruñendo al resto, que estaban quietos sin hacer nada.

Al oír esas palabras, todos se mueven con rapidez. Recogiendo a Ann en una camilla improvisada, creada como las demás con restos que encontraron por los alrededores, y siguiendo a Michael.

Van por una serie de túneles a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar a los que iban por delante, comprobando cada vez que había un poco de luz como se encontraba Ann. La cual, había dejado de convulsionar debido a la plata y las heridas se estaban cerrando perfectamente, se esta curando aunque aún no da señales de despertar.

Michael comprueba con tristeza que el resto de los heridos por balas de plata habían fallecido hace poco, sin que él pudiese hacer lo mismo que lo hecho con Ann. No sabía porque no se le había ocurrido antes, lo que le había hecho a Ann hace poco, pero tenía esa idea mente durante todo el trayecto hasta ellos. Aunque ahora era tarde y por eso se recriminaba mentalmente lo torpe que ha sido.

Con la llegada del nuevo grupo, se corrió la voz de que ya habían vuelto y con Ann herida. Provocando que todos se detuviesen para ver como se encontraba y viendo aliviados de que se encontrase fuera de peligro. Y muchos preguntándose quien era el nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Hanna preocupada y angustiada, que había ido hasta ellos dejando su puesto en la delantera del grupo.

Entonces Jack y Peterson cuentan todo lo que había ocurrido. Que habían aguantado unos cuantos minutos de que todos se fueran, cuando los humanos tiraron unas granadas de plata provocando la muerte de un par de compañeros y la dispersión del resto, momento que aprovecharon para entrar en tropel pero que Ann con sus movimientos les hizo que fuera menos coordinado y letal. Momento que los supervivientes aprovechamos para iniciar ellos también la huída, pero aún así alcanzaron a otro compañero más e hiriendo a Ann, que fue recogida por ellos antes de volar el túnel. Y luego la llegada de Michael, que había actuado de forma rara salvando la vida a ésta.

Se forma un barullo alrededor de los recién llegados, haciendo cientos de preguntas todos a la vez.

-¡Silencio!-grita Raze Junior al ver que la situación se estaba descontrolando y no podía hacer bien su función.

Poco a poco todos se callan, hasta que se produce el silencio deseado.

-Lo fundamental que tenéis que saber, que el nuevo como muchos lo habéis llamado es nuestro nuevo líder-vuelve a tomar la palabra Raze Junior, refiriéndose con lo de nuevo a Michael- Y su nombre es M, y si se encuentra enmascarado es por la seguridad de todos por ser alguien importante.

Y lo que ha hecho a Ann, ha sido una medida desesperada por salvar a alguien que todos apreciamos en mayor o menor medida…Y ahora todos a ponerse en marcha.

Poco a poco todos vuelven a sus posiciones, cuchicheando entre ellos sobre los últimos acontecimientos, y se vuelven a poner en marcha con Hanna otra vez de guía. Pero esta vez Michael se encuentra a su lado, para vigilar la evolución de Ann que Hanna les había obligado que ésta tenía que estar allí para ella estar calmada.

Van caminando por túneles subterráneos, donde uno al final se pierde de tanto giro, olores extraños, efectos visuales de los rayos de sol,…Con la excepción de Hanna, que con los ojos cerrados los guía por esos lugares sin vacilación ni duda.

Al final, tras andar un par de horas por túneles subterráneos llegan hasta un muero de piedra, muro que parece estar allí desde hace siglos. Hanna mete la mano en un agujero próximo, pulsa un interruptor y poco a poco la puerta se va abriendo. Dejando ver un enorme recinto, compuesto por una serie de cavernas interconectadas entre sí formando dos niveles y donde unos espejos solares y antorchar iluminan todo el lugar, dándole un aspecto de la edad media.

Allí dentro se encontraban tres ancianas y cuatro niños pequeños, que no tendrían más de seis años. Todos entran en el recinto, desperdigándose y quedando solo en la entrada Michael, Hanna, Raze Junior, Karla y Bern que vigilaban que nadie se quedase atrás.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí pequeños?- pregunta una de las ancianas, moviéndose a una gran velocidad pese a su aspecto.

-Disculpadnos, nana. No teníamos otro sitio a donde ir y éste era nuestro último recurso tras recuperar a Michael- se disculpa avergonzada Hanna, como una niña pequeña- Los humanos vinieron a por nosotros y nos pillaron toda la información que teníamos de lugares a donde poder ir.

La anciana hace un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a ésta. Y las tres ancianas se centran en Michael, que empiezan a tocarlo, observarlo como si fuese una mercancía que se podía comprar.

-Así que este jovencito es el la última voluntad de Lucian, mordido por éste y por la guerrera de la muerte, nuestra esperanza de futuro y nuestro nuevo líder por lo que veo-comenta otra de las ancianas- Es un buen ejemplar, es fuerte y listo, perfecto para procrear.

¿Guerra de la Muerte? Así que una asesina de licántropos le había mordido cuando se estaba muriendo por el nitrato de plata, pero por qué lo había hecho si él en esos momentos ya era un licántropo. Se pregunta Michael al oír las palabras de la anciana.

-Tienes razón- dice la tercera anciana- Jovencitas, tenéis que emparejaros con él…

Michael ante el desparpajo que presentan las ancianas se queda alucinado al ver que hablaban de él como si no estuviese presente, pero no sabe porque motivo no les puede recriminar nada. Es como si tuviese la necesidad de no contradecirlas o levantarles la mano o voz. Y que provoca el sonrojo ante esas palabras de Karla y Hanna.

Michael mira al resto del grupo, como pidiéndoles algún tipo de explicación por el comportamiento de las ancianos, y estos le hacen gestos como que se les darán más tarde.

-Bien, bien….Podéis quedaros unos cuantos días para reorganizaros, pero luego os tenéis que ir- dice una de las ancianas, alejándose de ellos con las otras dos ancianas- Que se acordó que este lugar sólo seria como lugar para dar a luz y criar hasta la adolescencia a nuestros vástagos.

Pasan un par de minutos donde todos ellos se quedan paralizados en sus sitios sin moverse, viendo como las tres ancianas reunían a los cuatro niños pequeños que se habían desperdigado y alborotado por la llegada de lo fugitivos.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Y a qué ha venido todo esto?-pregunta Michael finalmente, rompiendo el silencio impuesto entre ellos.

-Bueno…, ellos son las nanas- responde con sencillez Bern.

-¿Las nanas?-dice Michael alzando una ceja.

-Así se llaman, son las encargadas de cuidar a los cachorros desde el nacimiento- responde Karla con un deje de nostalgia- Ellas han cuidado de casi todos los que estamos aquí…

Michael acepta esa explicación, sabiendo que no es fácil cambiar las costumbres de las personas mayores. Él lo sabía muy bien, lo había vivido con su abuela, que lo había puesto en aprieto cuando le fue a presentar a Samantha.

-Entonces este lugar es donde dan a luz los licántropos y se crían al cuidado de esas tres ancianas, no- resume Michael para hacerse entender y comprenderlo definitivamente, recibiendo el asentimiento de sus compañeros con un gesto de cabeza- Está bien, vayamos donde han dejado a Ann.

Con paso decidido van a una elevación, parecida a una mesa de piedra, donde se encuentra Ann atendida por varios compañeros. Los cuales, al ver que llegan se apartan para que tengan el espacio suficiente para estar con ella.

Michael ojea como tienes las heridas y las ve que ya se encuentran totalmente cicatrizadas y la fiebre que presentaba había desaparecido. Se encuentra terminando esa revisión, cuando Ann despierta.

-¡Ann!-exclama Hanna contenta de verla, lanzándose a su lado.

El resto contentos de verla recuperada se agolpan a su alrededor para verla y hablar con ella. Michael se encuentra algo apartado para que ellos puedan verla y animarla sin molestar.

-No tanto ruido- pide Ann con voz ronca, por tener la boca seca.

Poco a poco el lugar se despeja, quedándose en el lugar Michael, Hanna, Bern, Karla, Raze Junior y Ann, ésta última asegurando a todos de que se encontraba perfectamente y quería estar presente en la reunión.

-Ahora que estamos en un lugar seguro y estamos solos. Me gustaría hablar de unas cuantas cosas que he visto y no me gustan nada- dice Michael iniciando la reunión, sacando a la luz sus conocimientos de combate adquirido de su convivencia con Selene, aunque éste no lo supiese- Primero, veo que los hombres no tienen una formación correcta para el manejo de las armas y de disparar al blanco ni hablamos. Segundo, hay una gran indisciplina en las filas desobedeciendo las mínimas normas básicas de combate y no me importa que escuchen música o hagan otras cosas pero que la vigilancia no se descuide, que por eso los humanos nos pillaron- añade esto último al ver que Karla o Bern iban a protestar al respecto, acallándolos- Tercero, no disponemos del material adecuado para ir a la guerra, necesitaremos armas, información de nuestros enemigos, ropas y material para entrenarnos. Y cuarto y último punto, nadie desobedece una orden de un superior porque se convertirá en el eslabón débil y éste puede hacer que caigamos el resto- termina su discurso Michael.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunta Ann, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado tras el discurso.

-Vosotras dos, Hanna y Ann, volveréis a la policía como si nada haya ocurrido y nos informaréis de todo lo que éste ocurriendo. Si hay policías ayudando a los de Antigen, los que están con los vampiros y sobre todo lo que ocurre con los humanos- ordena Michael mirando a ambas- Eso si pensáis que no os hayan pillado aún…

-Tranquilo, jefe- responde Ann sonriendo- No dejamos nada que nos pudiese incriminar en el coche que volamos, no somos estúpidas.

Michael asiente.

-Bern, Karla, vosotros os encargaréis de conseguir todo el material que os voy a decir para empezar nuestro entrenamiento. Aprendéroslo de memoria…-dice Michael enumerándoles todo el material que necesitarían y que no llamase la atención de las ordenes del orden en un principio.

Tanto Karla y Bern asienten, grabandose a fuego en la mente todo lo que les habían pedido.

-Y tu Raze, te encargaras de que todo se lleve a cabo como he dicho. Serás mi mano derecha- pide Michael a éste último, que asiente muy serio.

Tras la charla, cada uno se va hacer el cometido que Michael les ha pedido. Reuniendo a su gente en el caso de Bern y Karla, para prepararse y salir de allí cuando anocheciese para iniciar el proceso de sustracción de material a la vez que se iniciasen los asaltos a las tiendas para no levantar la atención. Hanna y Ann, con ropa que le habían prestado el resto de féminas, salen de allí directas a la comisaría central. Y Raze Junior empieza a impartir ordenes a sus subordinados, que se encontraban desperdigados y algunos hasta holgazaneando, poniéndolos firmes y tareas para que el lugar sea cómodo para todos.

Mientras Michael se queda viendo como el lugar empieza a coger un aspecto más acogedor, donde los niños pequeños corretean contentos alrededor de todos ante la atenta mirada de sus nanas.

** …..**

Selene se encontraba viendo como los humanos penetraban en el alcantarillado de la ciudad, a la caza de los licántropos aprovechando que la luz del día les brindaba una gran ayuda para explorar sin dificultad esos lugares húmedos y sombríos. Ella también se había adentrado en ellos, buscando a Michael o cualquier pista que le pudiese llevar a él, pero nada.

Y ahora veía como los humanos daban caza a los licántropos que no formaban grupo con ninguna de las dos facciones que se habían formado tras la destrucción de los laboratorios. Los que estaban con Antigen y el otro un grupo de jóvenes licántropos, esto último lo pudo averiguar por lo que contaban los humanos tras la redada en el cubil.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar para que los humanos asustasen a uno o más licántropos que se encontraban escondidos, para que ella lo pudiese apresar e interrogar.

**Nota de Autor: Espero que os haya gustado. Recibo sugerencias e ideas y espero que los reviews que reciba **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Selene se encontraba frustrada, toda la espera y cacería realizada por las alcantarillas no habían servido para nada. Tan sólo había visto como algunos licántropos desesperados huían o atacaban a las fuerzas militares humanas sin mucho éxito y ella tan solo había acorralado a un par de licántropos famélicos que no razonaban ni aunque los torturase.

"_-¿Sabéis algo de un híbrido llamado Michael? Ha escapado de las instalaciones Antigen hace un par de días- pregunta Selene a los licántropos heridos, metiéndole la mano en las heridas de bala de plata._

_Como una respuesta recibe un rugido por parte de uno de ellos y el intento de lanzarse a su garganta, respondiendo Selene con un certero disparo en la cabeza. Matándolo en el acto._

_-Bien, voy a volver a repetir la pregunta y espero que esta vez quiero una respuesta y no uno de vuestros estúpidos gruñidos. ¿Sabéis algo del híbrido Michael, el último descendiente de Corvinus?- pregunta otra vez Selene, disparando en la rodilla al licántropo que queda con vida y haciéndole ver que iba en serio._

_Pero como su otro compañero, éste tampoco hace caso a la petición de Selene y debido a su hambruna se lanza a por ella arrojando de su mente cualquier pensamiento de supervivencia. Selene repite la acción otra vez, un disparo en la cabeza y el licántropo cae muerto. _

_Selene suspira derrotada, viendo que los humanos se acercan a la zona donde ella se encuentra. A parte de que comienza a ocultarse el sol y tiene que regresar al bunker."_

Ahora Selene se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento, tras a ver tomado una bolsa de sangre, viendo como todos entran en ésta. Quedándose sorprendida al ver a Eve con el pelo cortado, a la altura de los hombros, como ella lo lleva y teniendo un mayor parecido con ella.

Eve tras la partida de su madre, enfurecida con ella, decide hacer algo para que ésta no la considerase más una niña pequeña a quien tiene que defender todo el rato, sino alguien con quien puede contar y respetar. Ya que si quería pasar más tiempo con ella y progresar en su relación hija-madre, tiene que desechar la idea de una madre ideal de tipo Disney y acogerse a la realidad, que su madre es una guerrera de la muerte con dificultad de demostrar los sentimientos. Y para no parecer más una niña, tiene que comenzar con cambiar su imagen. Coge uno de los cuchillos que hay y sin ningún remordimiento empieza a cortarse el cabello, cayendo al suelo esquilones de pelo hasta dejárselo a la altura de los hombros. Y en todo el proceso nadie se da cuenta, viendo el resultado un sorprendido David que la piya dejando el cuchillo en su sitio y que sólo la mira reprobativamente.

Selene mira a David buscando una respuesta a ese cambio de imagen y como toda respuesta recibe un encogimiento de hombros, como diciéndole que es un acto propio de la adolescencia y que no le de más importancia. Pero Selene sigue mirando aún así a David, porque no lo entiende del todo que por una pequeña discusión haga algo así.

-Déjalo pasar, Selene- dice David al ver que ésta no iba a dejar de mirarlo mal hasta que obtuviese una respuesta- Son cosas que hacen los adolescentes y tu hija ya es uno de ellos, tendrás que aceptarlo…

Selene no muy convencida frunce los labios tragándose todo lo que querría decirle a su hija al respecto, para que la cosa no fuese a más. Seguiría el consejo de David, ya que parecía que recordaba mejor la etapa adolescente que ella. Aún así cada vez que mira a Eve, tiene que pestañear varias veces extrañada de ver su nueva imagen.

-Bien, antes de comenzar con algunas llaves ofensivas y el manejo de las armas blancas, repasaremos las llaves defensivas que vimos la noche anterior- comenta Selene cuando todos están en sus posiciones- Poneros como ayer y vamos a ver si las recordáis…

Se ponen en parejas, como la noche anterior, rotando entre todos para que nadie se quedase marginado. Y empiezan a realizar los ejercicios del día anterior, donde una despiadada Eve despacha sin contemplaciones al resto de sus compañeros, causando el dolor en todos aquellos que caen ante sus llaves. Así pasan un par de horas, con Selene que mira a todos con cierto orgullo, sobre todo en Eve que ya no parecía esa pequeña niña que rescato en el contenedor de las alcantarillas.

-David, ven que vamos a enseñarles un par de llaves ofensivas- dice Selene al ver que ya habían terminado todos de practicar lo de ayer y añade al ver que éste avanzaba un poco inseguro al frente- Tranquilo, no te haré demasiado daño.

Mirar-termina de diciendo a todos ellos.

Selene se empieza a mover alrededor de David a gran velocidad, sin que éste muchas veces la pueda localizar, para que luego verse en el suelo tras una serie de golpes en la flexura de las rodillas y un par de golpes bien dados en los riñones. David se vuelve a levantar con algo de dificultad, para ver a Selene delante suya con su mirada fría e inexpresiva.

David hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que ya está listo para la siguiente demostración, que no es otra que Selene se cuelga directamente con sus piernas a su cuello tirándolo al suelo y no le rompe el cuello porque en el último momento Selene le soltó.

Así siguieron con unas cuatro maniobras más, con un David cada vez más adolorido y la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes que en cada momento parecía que se fuesen a tirarse al suelo para venerarla. Viendo todo esto Eve con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, ahora es vuestro turno de practicar- dice Selene tras terminar la demostración.

Se vuelven a poner como las otras veces, donde se ve con claridad que no tienen mucha práctica para la hora de atacar. Donde Selene tiene que corregir constantemente a todos ellos, haciéndoles ver con cierta impaciencia donde cometen los fallos, llevándose de vez en cuando a uno de ellos al mundo de la inconsciencia al no medir sus fuerzas por la frustración que le hacían sacar. Consiguiendo que algunos de ellos empezasen a coger miedo a Selene e intentando hacerlo como ella lo pedía para que ésta no fuese hasta ellos.

Eva en todo momento, había visto como lo hacía su madre y lo iba practicando con sus compañeros. Al principio comete algunos fallos, que su madre le corrige como al resto y donde se veía que su madre estaba molesta con ella por su corte de pelo recibiendo algún golpe extra. Aunque pronto, no necesita la atención de su madre al realizar las técnicas perfectamente, inclusive dejaba a alguno inconsciente durante unos segundos. Y algunos, los más cercanos de David, ya no le miraban mal sino con camaradería y le dirigían algunas palabras que hasta ese momento sólo le hablaban Selene y David.

Estuvieron así durante casi toda la noche, hasta que el último de ellos controlaba decentemente por lo menos cuatro de las seis llaves ofensivas.

-Con el poco tiempo que nos queda de oscuridad, os enseñare como manejar un cuchillo y causar el mayor daño posible- dice Selene sacando de su funda el cuchillo que lleva en el cinturón y lo lanza contra uno de los maniquís, dando en la frente- Traer ese muñeco…

Dos vampiros traen el maniquí que había sufrido el ataque de Selene, dejándolo en el centro de la sala.

Selene lo arranca sin contemplaciones y lo sujeta con fuerza.

-Estar atentos, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir- ordena Selene sin mirarlos.

Comienza a realizar los ejercicios con el cuchillo; clavándolo en la yugular; cortando el cuello; apuñalándolo en la cabeza desde debajo de la mandíbula, desde la nuca y desde la sien; una apuñalada en los riñones; y uno justo en el corazón. Y en cada uno de esos movimientos sujeta el cuchillo de diferentes maneras para imprimirle fuerza, precisión y letalidad.

-Ahora vosotros, coged el resto de los muñecos e ir practicando- dice Selene guardando su cuchillo en su sitio e indicándoles con un gesto que pueden coger los cuchillos del almacén de armas.

Cada uno de los vampiros coge un cuchillo y entre todos cogen todos los maniquís que hay, un total de diez, por lo que tienen que hacer turnos entre los cuarenta que son para practicar.

Casi todos cogen rápido los movimientos que van directos a los distintos puntos de la cabeza y del cuello, y tienen cierta dificultad a la hora de atinar a los órganos vitales del tórax y del abdomen debido a que tenían que hacer un movimiento de abajo a arriba que casi todos erraban al realizarlo.

Eva es una de las que primero pillo los movimientos que hacían más daño en cuello y cabeza, al a ver observado a su madre como cogía el cuchillo y el movimiento que hacía y tan sólo tiene que repetirlo. Esta practicando los últimos movimientos, que eran donde más fallaba, cuando empieza a sentirse caliente, somnolienta y cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que al final en un pestañeo de ojos cae al suelo inconsciente.

Selene que se había apartado del grupo que practicaba y está observando todo desde lejos, cansada de tanto error que veía y tenía que corregir, irritándola con ganas de asesinar alguno para que estuviesen más atentos. Cuando ve como su hija, Eve, empieza a moverse de forma extraña y finalmente derrumbarse al suelo. Selene al ver su caída, reacciona saltando encima de ésta y cogiéndola antes de que toque el suelo, provocando que todos detuviesen las prácticas para ver que ocurre.

Allí mismo Selene le comprueba el pulso y la respiración, notándolos un poco acelerados e irregulares, notando en el proceso de que tiene la temperatura muy elevada. Preocupada mira alrededor, coge con suavidad a Eve y se la lleva de allí seguida de muy de cerca de David y del resto de vampiros.

-Proseguir el entrenamiento hasta el amanecer- les ordena Selene al ver que la siguen-No podemos perder un momento con los licántropos allí fuera haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. David, encárgate de seguir…

David asiente con la cabeza y con un gesto de cabeza pide al resto que sigan con las prácticas hasta la salida del sol. Mientras Selene lleva a Eve a una habitación secreta, que la utilizaban antiguamente los mayores, dejándola en la gran cama.

Preocupada sin saber que hacer llama al detective Sebastián para saber que se hacía en los casos en que los niños tienen fiebre, no le coge el teléfono. Angustiada se sienta en el borde de la cama, pensando en que haría Michael en estos casos, lo más seguro que se iría a por medicinas y a bajarle la fiebre, como siempre que hacía que ella estaba herida aunque no fuese necesario. Sonriendo unos segundos recordando esos momentos íntimos entre Michael y ella, gracias a las heridas que se hacía.

Lo único que se le ocurre es bajarle la elevada fiebre, ya que al no saber que le ocurre no sabe como actuar, así que lo único que puede hacer hasta que se le ocurra algo mejor es meter a su hija en una bañera en agua helada. La coge en brazos, le despoja de casi toda su ropa y la mete en una gran bañera abriendo el grifo de agua fría. El agua le cubre hasta el cuello, aunque pronto el agua pasa de helada a templada y de templada a caliente. Selene preocupada al ver eso, deja correr el agua fría y que el agua se desborde de la bañera, para así mantener la temperatura.

Vuelve a llamar al detective Sebastián, pero no lo coge. Entonces se acuerda de que en la comunidad de Thomas hay una doctora vampiresa, y decide probar suerte a ver si ésta los quería ayudar de nuevo…

** …..**

El detective Sebastián se encuentra en su mesa trabajando en el papeleo de todos los accidentes y disturbios que se están produciendo estos días, como: el asalto de varios almacenes, a tiendas de ropas, a varios transportes sanitarios con material sanguíneo en ellas que les prenden fuego, apaleamientos a gente que se sospechaba de que eran licántropos o vampiros,…. Cuando oye a su jefe llamarlo.

-¡Sebastián!- grita el comisario- Te buscan los de Asuntos Internos, quieren hablar contigo.

Sebastián se levanta de su silla cojeando hasta donde está su jefe, para saber que querían los de Asuntos Internos, pero éste le hace un gesto para que se calle.

-Ten cuidado, parece que van a por ti- le dice el comisario en un susurro y luego añade en voz alta- Os dejo mi despacho, que voy a salir un rato.

El comisario se aleja de allí, dejando a los dos de Asuntos Internos dentro del despacho y al detective Sebastián en la puerta.

Al entrar se da cuenta, que los de Asuntos Internos son dos mujeres, que le miran intensamente y muy serias desde sus asientos.

-Por favor, pase detective Sebastián y toma asiento- pide una de ellas.

Sebastián asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en una de las sillas que hay libre.

-Gracias por acudir a nuestro encuentro, detective Sebastián- dice la otra mujer- Nosotros somos de Asuntos Internos, mi compañera se llama Hanna Linchermd y el mío es Ann Bachardk. Pero nos podemos tutear si tú quieres…

El detective Sebastián asiente con la cabeza.

-Encantado.

Cada una de las dos mujeres se sientan a cada lado de éste, para tenerle controlado e intimidarlo para hacerle hablar. Pero no les iba a ser fácil, toda su carrera policial se ha enfrentado a licántropos y vampiros cabreados, así que ellas no le iban a suponer ningún problema.

-Bien, detective Sebastián- comienza Ann el interrogatorio- Usted se encarga de los asesinatos y sucesos referentes con las dos razas de inmortales, ¿no es así?

-Sí, que yo sepa.

-Y hace unos días ocurrieron un par de acontecimientos en unas cuadras de los laboratorios Antigen como en estos propios, ¿no?- continúa Ann, que le sigue un asentimiento de Sebastián con la cabeza- Y por qué solo informaste del ataque de la criatura que destrozó a una persona y no del hecho ocurrido en Antigen.

-Pues porque según los propios trabajadores de los laboratorios dijeron que ya estaba solucionado y que no nos teníamos que preocupar- responde el detective Sebastián mirando a Ann solamente.

-¡Ya!, por eso dejaste pasar de hacer el informe pertinente porque ellos te lo dijeron- dice Hanna con cierto tono de burla- Hemos hablado con tu compañero y él nos ha dicho un par de cosas bien interesantes…

-No sé que cosas pueden ser…-responde el detective Sebastián muy serio y tranquilo.

-Verás según tu compañero de esas instalaciones de Antigen salió una mujer de una ventana y sólo puede significar que se trataba de una inmortal- contesta Ann que se había levantado y sacado la foto donde se ve a Selene saltando por la ventana-No sé que tienes que ver con ella, pero espero por tú bien que nos ayudes.

Sebastián mira a una y a otra con tranquilidad.

-No la conozco y no sé donde puede estar-responde el detective Sebastián- Pero si preguntáis a los encargados de esas instalaciones puede que os ayuden-deja pasar un par de segundos para seguir hablando- A sí, es verdad, que están muertos, que despiste el mío…

-No te hagas el listillo, detective Sebastián- dicen Hanna acercándosele amenazadoramente- Puede que no sepas donde está, pero si que sabes quien es…

-Como también sabemos que en el mismo día que ocurrió el ataque a las instalaciones de Antigen, un almacén de armas contra licántropos es asaltado. Y da la casualidad de que usted estaba por los alrededores de los laboratorios- enumera Ann señalando cada punto e intentando que el detective hable- Muchas coincidencias veo yo…¿No lo cree?

-Intuición diría yo más bien, como vosotras la tenéis conmigo- responde el detective Sebastián sin dejarse intimidar.

Siguen haciéndole otra serie de preguntas, pero todas ellas conducen a lo mismo; es decir, a respuestas simples donde no sacan ni un solo dato relevante.

Ann y Hanna se miran entre ellas, sabiendo que no pueden sacar nada en claro del detective Sebastián, aunque sabían por sus latidos del corazón de que no decía toda la verdad y que sabía más de lo que decía.

-Puedes irte, pero quédate en la ciudad por si tenemos que localizarte- responde Ann tras unos minutos de silencio, donde ambas miraban a Sebastián y éste miraba al vació.

-Gracias, si me buscáis estaré en mi maltrecha silla- responde el detective Sebastián levantándose y saliendo del despachado.

Ann y Hanna se quedan en el despacho del comisario viendo como se aleja el detective Sebastián de allí, que se encuentra ojeando también su móvil. Estas hacen una llamada.

-¿Karla? Somos nosotras, hemos averiguado un par de cosas bien interesantes que nos pueden ayudar…-empieza a decir Ann por el móvil cuando le cogen del otro lado de la línea.

** …..**

Michael ve como Karla y Bern con unos cuantos más salen del refugio directos a las calles para buscar todo lo que les había pedido, pero sin arriesgar sus vidas, y esperaban que regresaran antes de que saliese de nuevo el sol.

Aburrido de estar allí sin hacer nada y con su única misión mirar a los demás, decide echar una mano.

Michael se encuentra ayudando a varios de sus nuevos subordinados a adecentar el lugar: desplazando las rocas desprendidas del suelo, rellenando el suelo repleto de agujeros con arena y agua, apuntalando paredes y partes de techo que parecen que se van a caer encima en cualquier momento, crear lugares de descanso decentes para que todos puedan descansar, limpiar toda la basura acumulada por los siglos y echarla de allí,…

Se pasan así casi todo el día, con Raze Junior a su lado, y con cada licántropo que se cruzan éste se arrodillaba a sus pies mostrándole el respeto por ser el nuevo líder. Incomodando a Michael, pero que Raze Junior le había indicado que era necesario para que todos lo viesen como un líder fuerte y no hubiese fisuras en el futuro, aceptándolo a regañadientes por el bien de todos.

Se encuentran llevando las últimas rocas para apuntalar una zona medio derruida, cuando nota en una de sus piernas como algo se le ha agarrado. Mira hacia abajo y ve a una niña pequeña que no llegaría a tener tres años.

-¿Eres tú nuestro nuevo papa?-pregunta la pequeña con un dedo en la boca.

Michael mira desconcertado a Raze Junior ante la pregunta, pero se le adelanta otra persona a responderle.

-Para los pequeños lo de líder y padre es lo mismo- responde una de las Nanas que se había acercado hasta ellos para vigilar a la niña, y que se encontraba al lado de Michael.

Éste al ver que la anciana estaba a su lado, pega un pequeño brinco hacía atrás al no haberla percibido hasta ahora. Provocando una extraña sonrisa en la cara de la anciana, al percatarse de que lo había sorprendido.

Michael se recupera rápido del pequeño susto, se agacha al lado de la niña pequeña y la coge en brazos sonriéndole afablemente.

-Sí, soy vuestro nuevo papa y espero serlo siempre- responde Michael a la pregunta de la niña, haciendo que ésta se le ilumine el rostro.

La niña al final se remueve inquieta en el suelo y Michael comprendiendo que quiere estar de nuevo en el suelo, la deja allí. Ésta al verse libre va corriendo con sus compañeros para contarles la noticia, que al recibirla gritan de alegría.

-¡Niños!- pide la Nana que se había acercado hasta ellos- Un poco de orden.

Los niños se calman y se desperdigan asustados ante la mirada de su Nana entre todos los que están por los alrededores.

-Señor, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar un rato- dice Raze Junior rompiendo ese momento creado por la niña pequeña- Tienes que estar fresco para cuando vuelvan los demás.

Michael mira a su alrededor, viendo que el lugar es otro distinto al que habían llegado. Ya no parecía una cueva habitada por animales carroñeros que dejaban los restos por todos lados, sino un lugar construido por el hombre y habitable.

-Sí, tienes razón Raze. Lo mejor que podemos hacer todos es descansar un rato- responde Michael secándose el sudor de la frente y luego dirigiéndose a todos- Vayamos a descansar.

Todos los que están ayudando a acondicionar el lugar, asienten ante la orden y se van a recostar en los lugares acondicionados para descansar.

Michael va a ir con ellos a descansar, cuando una de las Nanas le sale al paso impidiendo que de un paso más.

-No puede ir con el resto de sus hombres, Michael- dice la Nana con su voz grave y sibilante- Usted tiene que ir al piso de arriba, donde le aguardan los aposentos correspondientes a su posición.

-De acuerdo- responde Michael extrañado ante ese tipo de atención, siguiendo a las tres Nanas.

Llegan a unas escaleras de piedra, que les llevaran al piso de arriba, una plataforma con una serie de cavernas en la pared.

-Sólo usted puede subir- ordena una Nana impidiendo con esas palabras que los guardaespaldas de Michael le siguiesen, y éste al oírlo se detiene sin saber si seguir subiendo o no- Puedes subir con tranquilidad, no hay nada de que preocuparse y si eso pueden quedarse vigilando las escaleras.

Michael asiente con la cabeza, mira a los otros para ver que dicen y estos sólo le indican con la cabeza que siga que ellos se quedan allí, y sube por las escaleras hasta la plataforma.

Arriba sin disimular su alivio se retira la gorra y el pañuelo que hasta ese momento le tapaba el rostro. No le era nada grato llevarlo, no quería esconderse ni ocultarse de los demás pero de momento lo tendría que hacer por lo menos hasta que los licántropos de Antigen no estuviesen muertos.

Allí ve con asombro que las cuevas de arriba son en realidad unas enormes estancias acondicionadas con los mayores lujos que un hotel de cinco estrellas puede ofrecer, pero sólo una de estas tiene la cama dispuesta para que uno descanse.

Deja en la mesilla de noche el gorro y el pañuelo, las botas a los pies de la cama y sin quitarse nada más se acuesta en la cama. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, esa cama es la gloria al quitarle todo el cansancio que lleva encima.

Se está quedando dormido cuando nota, que algo se posa en la cama. Con los ojos cerrados aspira el aire de su alrededor notando un olor a perfume embriagador, como unas manos le empiezan a acariciar la espalda, los brazos, las piernas, el culo,…todo de forma muy sensual. Abre los ojos y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con unas tres jovencitas vestidas con ropas provocativas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Las cuales al ver que se había dado la vuelta, se lanzan contra él como lobas hambrientas besando su rostro, cuello, pecho, piernas, ingles,…

Michael suspira de placer disfrutando del momento, cierra los ojos para concentrarse más en esas sensaciones cuando un recuerdo de una hermosa mujer que le hace palpitar el corazón como ninguna lo había hecho se le cruza por la mente, cortándole toda sensación placentera.

Para no alargar más ese momento incómodo para él, Michael se levanta de la cama de un salto quedándose a una distancia prudente de las tres jovencitas. Que lo miran asombradas por el cambio de actitud tan repentino, y dispuestas de nuevo para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Perdonar, pero estoy muy cansado y no me apetecen ahora mismo esta clase de diversión- intenta Michael cortar esta situación con buenas maneras- Si me disculpáis, me gustaría dormir.

Las tres jóvenes insisten con sus juegos, pero Michael se las quita de encima de la forma más caballerosa e indicándoles la salida. Al final, tras unos cuantos minutos de jugar al gato y al ratón, Michael consigue que estas salgan de sus aposentos.

Michael sabe que esto es obra de las Nanas, ya que como estas dijeron era un buen semental y lo más seguro que lo usarían para tal fin, pero no lo iban a manejar como a una marioneta. Cierra las cortinas de la cueva-habitación, acostándose otra vez en la cama para cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta la vuelta de los grupos de Karla y Bern.

Abre los ojos al oír el jaleo que se forma en la planta de abajo con la llegada de todos los miembros que habían salido, se pone el gorro y el pañuelo y se calza las botas y baja a la planta de abajo.

-¿Habéis dejado en algún momento subir a alguien a la planta de arriba?- pregunta Michael a los que guardaban las escaleras.

-No, mi señor- responden estos extrañados con la pregunta.

-No ha subido nadie, yo he estado con ellos vigilando vuestro reposo-reafirma Raze Junior a la contestación de sus compañeros.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- comenta Michael quitándole importancia, aunque tenía la sospecha de que habría una segunda entrada al piso de arriba escondida y que sólo las Nanas sabían donde está- Vamos con el resto.

Se encuentran con los grupos recién llegados, les ayudan a cargar con los objetos recogidos: un buen destacamento de sangre para todos los presentes; armas tanto de fuego como armas blancas; pintura de colores; algún muñeco recogido de alguna tienda de ropa; y ropa para todos ellos.

-Me alegro de veros todos enteros- dice Michael tras oír los informes dados por Bern y Karla.

Se ordena repartir la ropa a todos los presentes, para que por lo menos tengan un aspecto decente y no llamen tanto la atención si tienen que salir a la calle. Las bolsas de sangre se guardan en un lugar fresco y seco para mantenerlas en buen estado y racionarlas para que les dure lo máximo. Con la pintura pintan dianas en una pared para que vayan practicando su puntería, ya que Michael vio que no tenían mucha práctica a la hora de apuntar y disparar fallando casi todo las balas. Y los muñecos, los usaran tanto de dianas para las armas automáticas como de prácticas para los cuchillos y otras armas blancas.

-Ahora vamos a comer un poco que tenemos que estar fuertes para aguantar las acometidas de nuestros enemigos y luego comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento- dice Michael una vez ordenado todo el material- Será duro, será agotador, será extenuante y pediréis que esta pesadilla acabe, pero no lo hará hasta que nuestros enemigos estén derrotados.

Nuestros enemigos se hacen más poderosos a cada momento que pasa, por eso tenemos que ser así, ser rápidos en nuestra preparación y preparar todo para que acabe rápido. No queremos que se reorganicen y ataquen con todas sus fuerzas, como en el pasado, queremos que estén confiados y seguros para que luego caigan en su error y podamos destriparlos, aniquilarlos y poder vivir luego sin el miedo de que nos cacen uno a uno…-termina de decir Michael su discurso para animar a todos los presentes.

Nada más que termina de hablar, se oye por todo el lugar los rugidos de todos los licántropos eufóricos secundando las palabras de Michael. Poniéndose a trabajar para tener pronto su objetivo.

Por turnos cogen cada uno una bolsa de sangre, se alimentan y luego cada uno de ellos va a una zona determinada: la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; el campo de tiro; y el manejo de las armas blancas. Y la asignación de una ropa que tienen que cuidar para no romperla mientras están allí.

Michael se apropia de una gabardina de cuero negro, una camisa ajustada, unos pantalones negros también y se queda con las botas que antes llevaba.

Cada cierto tiempo Michael se pasea por cada una de las áreas, corrigiendo los errores que cometían. Por ejemplo: el sujetar mal un subfusil a la hora de disparar haciendo que las balas diesen en cualquier lado menos en el blanco; movimientos que puedes hacer para esquivar las balas o al rival que tienes enfrente que carga con algún arma que tú al estar en forma licántropo no puedes defenderte como lo hace el rival; la forma correcta de manejar un cuchillo o espada y usarlo contra un sujeto, en este caso un muñeco, tanto si está parado como en movimiento.

Michael no recordaba como sabía toda esa instrucción militar que está impartiendo entre los suyos, ya que en toda su vida como humano no había ido nunca al ejército y en sus recuerdos como híbrido pues de lo que recordaba con claridad eran recuerdos borrosos de alguien entrenándole con dureza pero también con un infinito amor que era correspondido. Si forzaba la memoria podía ver que era una mujer vestida de negro.

Se pasan un día entero y una noche con el entrenamiento sin parar para dormir ni descansar, sólo para tomar algo para recuperar energías.

-¡Es hora de hacer frente a los Laboratorios Antigen!- grita Michael tras ver que todos ya sabían los suficiente para sobrevivir con garantías a una guerra y no dejando mucho tiempo a que sus enemigos hiciesen más sueros para crear super-licántropos.

Ante esas palabras, se producen rugidos de expectación y ansias de sangre enemiga.

** …..**

-¿Sí?-pregunta el detective Sebastián cogiendo el móvil a la décima llamada que recibía, añade al ver el nerviosismo de la vampiresa por la voz-¿Qué ocurre Selene?

-Necesito que vayas a buscar grandes cantidades de hielo y que lo dejes en Bajza utca, al borde de los raíles- responde Selene desde el otro lado del móvil- Alguien te estará esperando allí…

-Así lo haré, pero porq…-empieza a decir el detective Sebastián pero se interrumpe al ver que Selene ha colgado el móvil, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

El detective Sebastián suspira y con cansancio se levanta de su puesto de trabajo y va a realizar el pedido de Selene. Sabe que si Selene pide algo, lo quiere ya, es de esas mujeres impacientes que se irritan sino consiguen lo que quieren.

Compra más de diez kilos de hielo, metidos en una gran bolsa antitérmica para que no se descongele.

En todo momento vigila que nadie le esté siguiendo, aliviado de que todos estuviesen ocupados para que los de Asuntos Internos le pusiesen vigilancia. Llega hasta la entrada del metro y en el borde del anden con los raíles, deja la gran bolsa que llevaba con cierta dificultad.

Está allí unos cuantos minutos cuando ve a David, ese vampiro que ayudo a Selene en los últimos momentos de la incursión a los laboratorios Antigen, que coge la bolsa de hielo con rapidez y desparece como ha venido. Sin dejar al detective Sebastián hablar.

-¿Para qué querrán el hielo?- se pregunta Sebastián sabiendo que esa pregunta no iba a obtener respuesta.

Con resignación vuelve al trabajo, sabiendo que sólo está allí para ayudar sin recibir las gracias.

** ….**

Selene nada más que nota que el resto de los vampiros terminaron el entrenamiento, llama a David para hablar con éste.

-David, no sé que le pasa a Eve- dice Selene con preocupación, mientras acaricia la frente de su hija con delicadeza- Necesito que vayas a buscar a la doctora de tu comunidad, que a lo mejor ella sabe que le pasa a Eve y pueda hacer que se recupere.

-Eso haré, no te preocupes Selene- responde David muy serio al ver como Selene se está preocupando por su hija, dejando de lado su lado frío- La traeré lo antes posible.

Selene asiente sin volver a mirar a David y mirando solamente a su hija, tocándole la ardiente frente y abriendo el grifo de agua fría otra vez al ver que el agua gana temperatura.

David sale de allí a toda velocidad, sin importarle mucho que el sol estuviese a punto de salir. Llega hasta el escondite de la comunidad de su padre, Thomas, y dando una explicación resumida a la doctora se la lleva de allí para que ayude a Eve. La cual no opone resistencia a que David se la lleve, aunque faltasen minutos para que el sol saliese.

David no se preocupa mucho de que lo puedan seguir, de que algún vampiro leal a Thomas tras ver donde se refugiaban los rebeldes lo informase e iniciasen algún ataque o diesen un chivatazo a los humanos. Ya que está más preocupado por la salud de Eve que por la seguridad de todos.

Llegando al refugio subterráneo justo cuando el sol empieza a hacer su efecto sobre la doctora, la cual se cura a los pocos segundos al estar de nuevo en la seguridad de la oscuridad del lugar.

Allí David conduce a la doctora al baño, donde Selene intenta mantener a Eve a una temperatura no muy elevada.

-¿Me permites?- dice la doctora acercándose a la joven.

Selene se aparta con la cara derrotada al no saber cómo actuar ante esa situación, la primera vez en que se siente impotente y no saber que hacer. No era la primera vez que no sabía como actuar ante un hecho, como ya ocurría muchas veces cuando estaba con Michael, pero no con ese nuevo sentimiento que la invadía ahora, la impotencia/desesperación.

La doctora revisa a Eve, mirándole las pupilas de los ojos, la respiración, el pulso,…

-Necesito un par de bolsas de sangre, un equipo de transfusión y bastante hielo para que la fiebre no le suba- comenta la doctora tras revisar a la joven.

Selene asiente e intenta llamar otra vez al detective Sebastián para que fuese a por el hielo que necesitaban. Espera que se lo cogiese está vez.

-¿Estás disponible detective Sebastián?-dice Selene con alivio al ver que éste ha contestado.

-¿Sí?-pregunta el detective Sebastián cogiendo el móvil a la décima llamada que recibía, añade al ver el nerviosismo de la vampiresa por la voz-¿Qué ocurre Selene?

Selene se queda unos segundos en silencio, pensando donde sería el mejor sitio, donde recoger el hielo. Que esté cerca de allí y que no llamé la atención de los humanos.

-Necesito que vayas a buscar grandes cantidades de hielo y que lo dejes en Bajza utca, al borde de los raíles- responde Selene desde el otro lado del móvil- Alguien te estará esperando allí…

Selene cuelga el teléfono.

-David, ve a Bajza utca. Allí te esperará el detective Sebastián, ese humano que nos ayudo a salir de los laboratorios Antigen- ordena Selene a David.

David asiente otra vez y va a hacer el pedido de Selene, al estar igual de preocupado que ésta por Eve. La había cogido cariño, considerándola una hermana pequeña a la cual tiene que cuidar y no le iba a fallar.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunta Selene, una vez que ambas están solas.

Se produce un pequeño silencio, donde la doctora mira a Selene muy tranquila y responde.

-No le pasa nada, sólo…

**Nota de Autor: espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, espero recibir vuestros reviews para saber que os ha parecido, xd. Y siento la demora, pero he estado algo espeso…El siguiente capitulo será más animado o eso espero.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

En cada momento que Michael se quedaba solo le asaltaban un par de jovencitas licántropos con intenciones de procrear, ante la atenta mirada aprobativa de las tres ancianas. Y Michael en cada intento se le hace más difícil rechazarlas ya que cada vez le sale más su lado Alfa, pero siempre que va a caer en el juego de las ancianas en su mente aparece la imagen de una bella mujer de traje negro y piel blanca, dándole mentalmente las gracias a ésta por salvarle de esas situaciones.

Michael ahora se encuentra preparando los últimos detalles para el ataque contra los licántropos de Antigen, cuando llega uno de los hombres que vigila la entrada.

-¡Señor! ¡Han llegado Ann y Hanna!

-Muchas gracias, Mikael- responde Michael mirando como llegaban a donde estaba él- Ya puedes volver a tu posición.

Mikael se retira, dejando a Michael con Karla, Bern y Raze Junior, que se encuentran viendo unos mapas de las alcantarillas de la actual ciudad.

-Me alegra que hayáis llegado en estos momentos, porque estábamos decidiendo como hacer para llamar la atención de esos perros de Antigen- comenta Michael como saludo cuando Ann y Hanna se paran delante de ellos- Tomar asiento y contadnos.

Hanna y Ann toman asiento en las dos sillas que había libres, reservadas con anterioridad para ellas, y empiezan a contar todo lo que habían averiguado a través de la policía y de los medio de comunicación.

Hanna cuenta todo lo que se sabe a través de los medios de comunicación: de cómo los medios de comunicación del estado han alterado la verdad del asunto haciendo creer que algunos licántropos rebeldes han perpetrado el ataque de Antigen y de que aquellos que intentan saber la verdad son silenciados rápidamente muriendo en extraña circunstancias; informan de los altercados ocurridos entre humanos para desvalijar los comercios o de las luchas que tienen contra algunos Inmortales; y aquellos presentadores famosos son rápidamente transformados para la causa para así tener la influencia de los medios de comunicación a su favor, gracias a su influencia en la opinión de la gente.

Ann cuenta todo lo que sabe a través de la policía: de las redadas que hace la policía a los edificios y a las alcantarillas donde se sospecha que puede haber algún Inmortal, con las consecuencias de las muertes de todos los que hay en el interior de los edificios sin importa que lo sean o no; de cómo intentan controlar la situación en el vandalismo callejero, sin mucho éxito ya que casi todos los medios están siendo utilizados para la caza de Inmortales y que gracias a ello Karla y Bern han tenido éxito en sus misiones de recoger material; y de la información recogida en la comisaría central. Aunque omitiendo el detalle de Selene y de lo que ésta está haciendo.

-Gracias, con esa información podremos pasar entre los controles y realizar el plan que hemos desarrollado- comenta Michael tras escuchar con atención a todo lo dicho por ambas mujeres.

Mira alrededor para comprobar que todos los presentes le están prestando atención y comienza a hablar de nuevo.

-Nuestro objetivo es hacer salir al macho alfa de su madriguera, acabar con él y así podernos hacer con el control de Antigen para acabar con las disputas entre nuestra especie-mira a Ann y a Hanna y se dirige a ellas- Nos tendréis que señalar algún miembro de su organización para secuestrarlo y luego hacerle llegar un mensaje a través de su cuerpo al Alfa. ¿Qué podéis decirnos del macho Alfa licántropo?, que aún no me habéis explicado nada sobre él.

Se miran entre ambas, incomodas por la situación, sin saber como explicar o decir todo lo que saben de ese licántropo. Al final, con un suspiro, Ann decide tomar la palabra.

-Verás, es algo difícil de explicar todo lo que sabemos del macho alfa que ahora mismo controla Antigen y todas sus ramificaciones-comienza a decir Ann- Nosotras y mucha más gente le debe mucho a este licántropo en el pasado, tanto cuando estaba a las ordenes de Lucian como tras la muerte de éste e iba por libre escalando peldaños en el liderato entre los licántropos.

El nombre de este líder es Traxos, un licántropo transformado directamente por Lucian en los comienzos incipientes de nuestra raza, participó en la rebelión que dio nuestra libertad contra los vampiros y fue leal a Lucian a su manera hasta la muerte de éste. Luego comenzó a escalar escalafones entre la política de los humanos mordiendo y matando hasta llegar a un alto cargo, sin tener que pasar por los problemas que el resto de nuestra especie pasó en la limpieza de las razas inmortales. Y luego cuando Antigen se hizo con los derechos para los análisis de las especies, hizo lo mismo con todos los miembros importantes de la empresa. Y hasta ahora todo lo que ha impuesto ha sido a través de sangre y muerte, con mano de hierro, provocando que todos lo obedezcan: algunos con miedo y otros con respeto.

Michael asiente, pensativo.

-Gracias- luego se dirige a otro miembro del grupo- Raze haz el encargo que te he pedido, aunque antes que te digan quien será el objetivo de tu misión.

Raze Junior se lleva un momento a parte a Ann y Hanna para que estas le digan el licántropo objetivo.

-Karla, Bern ordena a todos que empiecen a recoger todas las pertenencias para estar listos en cualquier momento para partir, y que todos estén preparados para el combate si es necesario- comenta Michael para cerrar la reunión.

-Sí, mi señor- responde ambos a la vez alejándose del lugar.

Michael se queda sólo, mirando a la nada y pensando que les va a deparar el futuro, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero esperaba que ayudando a sus congéneres podría dar un futuro para ellos como para él y no como en el pasado que solo se dedicaba a huir de todo el mundo estando solo. Suspira frotándose el pelo con sus manos para despejarse la cabeza, recoge los mapas guardándolos en su sitio; y se va para jugar un rato con los niños pequeños antes de irse, ya que quería darles un buen recuerdo de su estancia con él y no como un ser inaccesible.

** ….**

Traxos se encuentra en su oficina privada de su enorme mansión, siguiendo las acciones de sus subordinados con desesperación, al ver que no tienen los efectos deseados. Gritando de vez en cuando a su secretaria y desahogándose con algún desafortunado licántropo que entraba en la oficina, con el resultado de su muerte o amputación de alguna extremidad.

Está en una de esas, donde tras descubrir una de las bases vacías de los rebeldes licántropos y dar cuatro gritos, se oye en el exterior del recinto de la mansión como un coche derrapa arrojando algo contra la verja. Sonando segundos después la alarma de seguridad y como unos cuantos guardias se acercan para averiguar lo que han tirado.

Quince minutos más tarde, tocan a la puerta de su oficina. Troxas entorna los ojos exasperado al ver que sus hombres no pueden hacer nada sin que él diga una palabra.

-Adelante.

-Señor, pedimos disculpas por molestarle sabiendo que estás ocupado ahora mismo. Pero no lo haríamos si no fuese urgente, señor- se disculpa rápidamente uno de los hombres de seguridad al ver la fiera mirada de su jefe.

-¿Qué ocurre pues?

Se produce unos segundos de incomodo silencio donde nadie dice nada, donde los guardias se miran entre ellos para decidir quien daba la noticia que habían hallado en las verjas exteriores de la mansión.

-Verás, señor…-dice uno de los guardias sin saber como decirlo- Hemos hallado a Axel, o mejor dicho, lo que queda de él con un mensaje de los rebeldes.

Los dos guardias que habían entrado se estremecen en su sitio, al prever la reacción de su jefe.

-Dejarme ver los restos de ese imbécil y ese mensaje, a ver que nos tienen que decir esos desertores- dice Troxas levantándose de su sillón de cuero, para acercarse donde están los guardias que retroceden un poco al verle acercarse.

Uno de los guardias sale de la habitación para un par de minutos después reaparecer con otro compañero que le está ayudando a cargar los restos de un cadáver mutilado donde solo queda el torso y la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el mensaje?-pregunta fríamente Troxas viendo el cuerpo con indiferencia.

Dan la vuelta al cuerpo desnudo, dejando al descubierto un mensaje grabado sobre su carne: "Te reto a un combate de Alfas, donde murió Lucian esta noche. Michael". Lee Troxas en voz alta para todos.

-Parece ser que al final esos cobardes salen de su agujero. Reúne a los hombres que iremos todos de cacería- comenta Troxas con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres guardias que hay delante de él, se miran extrañados antes las palabras de su líder al ver por primera vez que se iba a implicar personalmente en una operación.

-¿Vais a participar?- pregunto uno de los guardias con desconcierto, recibiendo como respuesta un tiro en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo muerto.

-¿No me habéis oído? ¿Estáis sordos? No, verdad…-dice Troxas guardando la pistola que había desenfundado para disparar al insolente que le había preguntado algo obvio- Pues organizar todo para esta noche…

Los dos guardias restantes salen de la sala, llevándose consigo los dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

-Bien, bien…Michael por fin nos vamos a ver tras tantos años de espera. En el mismo sitio donde nos vimos por primera y última vez, donde Lucian te dejo su legado y tú lo desaprovechaste para irte con esa ramera de vampiresa…

** …..**

Un par de horas más tarde, y unos minutos antes de la entrega del cuerpo mutilado al enemigo licántropo, se encuentran en las cloacas. En el mismo sitio donde Michael fue llevado ante Lucian y se produjo la lucha muerte contra los vampiros de Víktor, ahora se encontraban terminando de instalar las trampas, las cámaras de seguridad y colocando al personal en sus sitios para la siguiente batalla. La que decidiría el futuro de la especie de los licántropos.

-Señor, ya hemos instalado los sensores de movimiento y las cámaras de seguridad en los puntos clave- dice un licántropo a su líder.

-Muy bien hecho, ahora todos a sus puestos que en cualquier momento pueden aparecer esos perros para atacarnos- responde Raze Junior viendo que los monitores de seguridad se ponen en funcionamiento, visualizando todo lo que ocurre fuera- Ahora a esperar, como odio estas esperas…

-Pues yo lo disfruto mucho, me encanta hacer el vago mientras otros hacen todo el trabajo- comenta Bern espatarrado en una butaca y con los ojos cerrados como si se estuviese echando una siesta.

Raze Junior gruñe irritado ante las palabras de su compañero, que ve que no se lo está tomando en serio el asunto, consiguiendo un siseo por parte de Ann.

-Niños, relajaos. Tenemos que luchar contra nuestro enemigo, no entre nosotros…

Se produce unos segundos de intenso silencio donde se lanzan miradas entre los tres implicados, ganando finalmente Ann.

-Sí, señorita- dicen ambos derrotados.

Ante esas palabras, Karla y Hanna sonríen al ver que una mujer había vencido a unos hombres con una sola mirada y que no eran tan solo unas figuritas que estaban allí para quedar bien.

-¿Está todo preparado?- pregunta Michael que había ido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del recinto, recordando como le habían atado a una camilla vertical para sacarle sangre, a Kraven disparándole repetidamente en el pecho y muriéndose dolorosamente por las balas de plata hasta que una vampiresa le había mordido,…y las últimas palabras de Lucian.

-Sí, señor. Está todo como lo dijimos y en unos minutos entregarán el mensaje en la casa de Troxas-responde Raze Junior con una media sonrisa en el rostro, ansioso para que todo comience- Y si es como nos ha comentado Ann, espero que venga.

Michael asiente con la cabeza y se queda callado mirando a los monitores, esperando a que comenzase el movimiento. Unos le imitan sentándose en unas sillas para no estar de pie, otros se quedan leyendo algún libro o revista que habían robado y unos pocos se quedan medio dormidos. Pero nadie se encuentra escuchando música o armando ruido, debido a que eso podría enmascarar la llegada del enemigo.

-Es hora de que todo esto acabe y podamos vivir en paz de una vez…

** ….**

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunta Selene preocupada tras la salida de David, sujetando con delicadeza el cuerpo caliente de su hija Eve.

-No le pasa nada grave, sólo que a debido de sufrir un gran estrés en poco tiempo y su cuerpo lo está sufriendo- responde la doctora Olivia- Y lo más seguro que su cuerpo para combatir esa situación cambie un poco.

-¿Cambie?- repite Selene extrañada, sin saber a que se refiere.

-No es muy común que los vampiros tengamos hijos y los pocos que tenemos suelen crecer como un humano, pero en situaciones especiales nuestros hijos pueden acelerar su crecimiento celular para convertirse rápidamente en un adulto- contesta la doctora Olivia a la duda de Selene- Es una suposición tan sólo, pero viendo sus síntomas diría que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Por eso necesitamos todo lo que David va atraernos, para que la transición sea lo menos traumática posible- termina de hablar la doctora Olivia, tocando la frente de la joven para comprobar otra vez la temperatura.

Selene mira a Eve con ojos afligidos, al ver que le estaba terminando de quitar lo poco que le quedaba de su niñez y prácticamente toda su adolescencia, sintiéndose lo peor de este mundo. No había podido estar en sus primeras palabras, en sus primeros pasos, en sus primeras palabras leídas y escritas, y ahora también se iba a perder esos años de conflictos entre adolescente y padres. Su intención con esas clases de autodefensa era enseñarle a defenderse, pero no a costa de esto, si lo hubiese sabido no le habría exigido y sólo consentido dejando de lado su actitud fría.

Selene acaricia la cara de su hija, apartando algunos mechones tras sus orejas.

-Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, hija- se disculpa Selene en voz baja- Si lo hubiese sabido no hubieses tomado esas sesiones de entrenamiento.

Por primera vez en un par de horas, Eve abre los ojos vidriosos mirando a su madre.

-Yo las hubiese tomado igualmente, no quiero ser una carga- responde Eve con voz pastosa y grave.

-Guarda fuerzas, cariño. Tú descansa, que yo estaré aquí para velar por ti- le regaña Selene.

Todo esto siendo visto por la doctora Olivia, que sonríe contenta al ver que la fría y despiadada Guerrera de la Muerte por fin mostraba sentimientos, siendo vista por toda la comunidad hasta ahora como un ser que sólo se dedicaba a la caza dejando de lado al resto de la sociedad. Y lo más seguro que obtendría apoyo entre algunos de los mayores, si la veían de esta forma. Y si se lo proponía podría formar una nueva Comunidad.

Ahora que se fijaba Selene, se daba cuenta de algunos cambios que se están dando en su hija, como que los rasgos físicos de la cara están perdiendo las redondeces de la niñez adquiriendo en su lugar ángulos más femeninos, el pelo está creciendo y que poco a poco todo su cuerpo se está transformando en el de todo una mujercita. Aunque esos cambios se están produciendo de una forma muy lenta y que un ojo humano no se daría cuenta hasta ya casi el final del proceso.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tardará en recuperarse?-pregunta Selene tras unos minutos de silencio donde nadie habla y solo se escucha el discurrir del agua del grifo de la bañera.

La doctora Olivia mira el reloj que lleva en la muñeca, mira a Eve y luego a la puerta por donde tenía que entrar David con el recado que le habían mandado.

-Este proceso puede durar entre unas horas o unos cuantos días, pero para que dure lo menos posible hemos enviado a David para el material que aliviara a Eve-responde la doctora Olivia con voz neutra.

Selene asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia la puerta esperando la llegada de David, sujetando con delicadeza a Eve entre sus brazos. Mientras el agua fría enfría a la febril híbrida, que tiembla entre los brazos de su madre.

A los pocos minutos vuelve David, con la sangre y el equipo necesario para una transfusión de sangre. La doctora empieza a trabajar, apartando a Selene y a David del lado de Eve, ante la atenta mirada de ésta que no aparta la mirada de lo que le están haciendo a Eve actuando si fuese necesario si ve que le va hacer daño.

La doctora Olivia coloca una vía de abbocath en uno de los brazos de la joven Eve, purga un equipo de transfusión de sangre, colocando una bolsa de sangre en ésta y la conecta con la vía poniendo en marcha el sistema. Haciendo que la sangre empiece a circular hacia el sistema venoso de la joven.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada más por ella, sólo hay que mantener la temperatura a una temperatura constante con el agua fría y administrarle la sangre que precise hasta que su crecimiento se detenga, no paréis de suministrársela hasta ese momento sino queréis que el proceso se alargue más de la cuenta-comenta la doctora Olivia tras terminar de realizar todas las operaciones.

Selene vuelve al lado de su hija, sujetándola con delicadeza ante la sorprendida mirada de David que ve como la guerrera de la muerte se había ablandado.

-Gracias- dice con voz neutra Selene sin levantar la vista de su hija, dirigiéndose a la doctora.

-Es un placer, querida- responde la doctora Olivia de la misma forma para no romper el momento- Si me disculpáis me iré a descansar un rato hasta que anochezca y pueda volver a la Comunidad con el resto.

Selene asiente con la cabeza y le lanza una mirada a David, que éste asiente indicando que ha captado la indirecta y acompañará a la doctora hasta uno de los lugares de reposo.

Al final Selene se queda sola en la habitación, sujetando a su hija mientras ve como ésta comienza a cambiar más rápido en su aspecto en más de un sentido: su pelo crece dejando atrás el corte de pelo que se había hecho, su piel dejaba atrás el rosado de la infancia definitivamente, sus huesos y músculos se agrandaban y estiraban progresivamente hasta su crecimiento final, y sus órganos reproductores maduran a pasos agigantados teniendo la primera regla allí mismo.

Estando así durante unas cuantas horas con Selene siempre al lado de su hija, vigilando que todo esté saliendo bien, y David entrando y saliendo del lugar comprobando que ambas siguen en el mismo sitio y tranquilizando al resto del grupo diciéndoles que no ocurre nada grave y que esa noche les iba a dar la última lección con armas de fuego. Una hora antes del anochecer, Eve abre los ojos totalmente recuperada.

-¡Mama!

** ….**

Con las primeras luces de las estrellas de esa noche, comienza a producirse más movimiento del habitual en las cloacas.

Una alarma comienza a sonar por una zona concreta de las cloacas, los presentes en la sala de mando comienzan a moverse impartiendo ordenes al resto de sus subordinados.

Ha comenzado la guerra entre los rebeldes licántropos y los licántropos de Antigen, uno de los dos se impondrá ante el otro y gobernará definitivamente a la raza inmortal llevando a ésta a un final definitivo para bien o para mal.

-¡A sus puestos! ¡Coged las armas y preparaos para la guerra!-ordena Raze Junior a grito pelado haciendo que todos se muevan- ¡Están aquí!

Provocando que todo el mundo se mueva con más rapidez, tomando cada uno de ellos el puesto que le corresponde armados hasta los dientes con armas de fuego y algunos incluso transformados en su forma licántropa para luchar.

-No es necesario gritar tanto, amigo- se queja Bern tapándose molesto las orejas, recibiendo una molesta mirada de Raze Junior.

Raze Junior va a responder cuando comienzan a escuchar el ruido de las armas de fuego disparando balas y alguna que otra explosión.

-Parece ser que vienen con todo y a mi me gusta probar la carne del enemigo- comenta Ann con una socarrona sonrisa, despojándose de la ropa y transformándose una licántropo para luego ir al frente de batalla a luchar.

Hanna le sigue los pasos, haciendo lo mismo, dejando Karla con los hombres.

-Karla, tú quédate aquí para organizar la batalla con Bern como guardaespaldas- ordena Michael sabiendo que estos dos no eran muy buenos en una lucha y lo más seguro que morirían- Nosotros iremos al frente con el resto de los nuestros.

Tanto Karla y Bern al oír esa orden respiran aliviados, al ver que no tendrían que empuñar un arma o atacar a alguien con sus garras, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentran los monitores y unos auriculares con micro para empezar a impartir ordenes y organizar el contraataque.

-Vayámonos, Raze- impone Michael saliendo del lugar seguido por éste, cogiendo un auricular inalámbrico para estar comunicado con Bern y Karla.

Poco a poco comienzan a oír más fuerte los disparos, las explosiones y los gritos de agonía de los heridos. También a varios de sus hombres, que al verlos llegar lanzan gritos de alegría y se llenan de valor para continuar la lucha.

Michael se transforma en su forma híbrida, seguido de cerca por Raze Junior que adopta también su forma licántropa, lanzándose ambos a la refriega esquivando con maestría las balas que el enemigo acribilla contra todos ellos. Matando mediante zarpazos y desgarros a sus oponentes, dejando parcialmente el camino libre para que sus compañeros sigan luchando con los ánimos renovados y con cierta superioridad numérica. Inclinando la balanza hacia su lado en ese lugar del recinto.

Cuando ven que ese lado del perímetro está asegurado y que es muy difícil que lo vayan a perder, se dirigen a otra zona del perímetro. Donde los suyos están teniendo más problemas de lo habitual para contener al enemigo, al usar estos armas de mayor calibre. Ven que no es factible atacar cuerpo a cuerpo debido a la munición de gran calibre que están usando, por lo que cada uno recoge un subfusible que le entregan y dirigiendo a unos cuantos hombres van avanzando por el pasillo para arrinconar al enemigo. Al final consiguen que el enemigo por esa zona retroceda un poco, dejando atrás a unos cuantos camaradas heridos y algunas armas, aunque a un gran coste por las pérdidas de más de la mitad de los hombres que habían dirigido cada uno.

-Raze, quédate aquí y refuerza este lado- ordena Michael preocupado por si el enemigo intentaba hacer un contraataque- Yo iré a echar un ojo en las otras entradas y volveré cuando pueda.

Raze Junior asiente con la cabeza y ordena a sus hombres posicionarse en varios puntos para aguantar una posible remetida del enemigo si se producía. Recogiendo toda arma que veían para usar contra los otros o recogían a sus compañeros caídos para darles más adelante una adecuada despedida.

Michael tras dejar a Raze Junior atrás va a la penúltima entrada que quedaba por revisar, viendo a Ann y Hanna destrozar y desgarrar a otros licántropos con una gran facilidad. Y donde Ann hacía las veces de escudo para Hanna con las balas, al ser esta primera inmune a las balas de plata. Alejándose de allí, sin temor alguno al ver que esas dos están controlando con mucha facilidad la situación.

Cuando oye lamentos y gritos de agonía del último pasillo que queda por revisar, corre hasta allí. Ve con horror como todos sus hombres se encuentran masacrados sin piedad y los pocos que quedan con vida se encuentran con alguna extremidad amputada o agonizando. Y en el centro de toda esa masacre se encuentran unos pocos hombres.

-Al final nos conocemos, Michael- comenta uno de ellos con voz monótona y fría como si le diese igual quien estuviese delante suya- Me han hablado muy bien de ti…

Michael analiza la situación. Son unos hombres trajeados, siendo el que ha hablado el jefe de todos ellos al ver como se mueven a su alrededor y actuando según sus gestos y palabras, y seguramente los culpables de todo lo que le ha ocurrido. No tenía el tiempo para seguir hablando si quería evitar más muertes innecesarias por lo que decide actuar.

-No hemos venido a aquí a conocernos, no- responde Michael adoptando una postura de ataque- Sino a decidir todo este asunto.

-Muy cierto- contesta Traxos, que mira a un par de sus subordinados, que se lanzan contra Michael con todo lo que tienen.

Michael responde matando a uno con un tiro limpio en la cabeza y al otro arrancándole la garganta tras transformarse en su forma híbrida. Traxos al ver que han fallado envía a todos sus hombres, excepto a dos, que terminan igual que sus anteriores compañeros.

-Parece ser que lo tengo que hacer todo yo, si quiero que las cosas se hagan- comenta Traxos cabreado al ver que no consigue matar a Michael.

Michael se queda quieto esperando a que Troxas haga el primer movimiento, al no saber con que iba a salirle. Troxas saca una jeringuilla de uno de sus bolsillos interiores y sin pensárselo se la clava en el corazón.

-No lo hagas, señor- pide uno de subordinados que aún seguían con vida, ante las acciones de su jefe.

Tras inyectarse la sustancia de la jeringuilla en el corazón, su cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse. Su cuerpo aumenta de tamaño poco a poco, alcanzando un enorme tamaño mientras se va transformando en un enorme licántropo. Una vez alcanzado un enorme tamaño, el doble de tamaño que dos licántropos juntos, lanza un enorme aullido y de un zarpazo lanza hacia atrás a sus subordinados dejándolos fuera de juego.

Michael ve con asombro la transformación de su enemigo, un enorme licántropo, mayor que William y por lo que veía más loco que éste por sus instintos al ver que no actuaba como debería.

-¿Qué has hecho?-susurra Michael con tristeza al ver en lo que se había transformado para luchar contra él.

Michael se transforma totalmente en su forma híbrida y empieza a acechar a Troxas que a lo loco lanza zarpazos, intentándole dar para desgarrarlo sin piedad. Con el dorso de una de sus garras alcanza a Michael, mandándole contra uno de los pilares de sujeción del recinto y dejándole magullado y algo desorientado. Pero no lo suficiente para estarse quieto en el sitio y que su enemigo lo destrozase.

Se mueve alrededor de Troxas a gran velocidad para no ser de nuevo alcanzado, al pensar que por su tamaño sus movimientos serían lentos, error que no volvería a cometer. Dándole zarpazos en los lugares en los que Troxas era descuidado, destrozando piel y músculos del licántropo. Pero que tras dejar de tocar esas partes estas se regeneraban instantáneamente, dejando a Michael aún más sorprendido al ver la regeneración que aunque característica de las dos razas inmortales no se producía a esa gran velocidad.

Si tenía que matarlo para detener esa locura, tendría que dañar un órgano vital, piensa Michael al ver que sus intentos de someterlo hiriéndolo no funcionaban.

Michael en una de sus maniobras se agarra a la espalda de Troxas, subiendo por ésta hasta alcanzar la base del cuello para allí destrozarle la garganta. Pero no tiene fortuna al ser aplastado contra una de las paredes, cuando Troxas se estampa contra una por la espalda dejando a Michael incrustado. Troxas lo coge por el torso, inmovilizándolo y tirándolo contra una columna, quería jugar con su presa antes de destrozarla con los dientes. Destrozándola y dejando a Michael muy mal herido con varias heridas sangrantes.

Michael con dificultad se levanta, alejándose del enorme licántropo que se le va acercando con peligro. Se despeja del atontamiento que le había producido el doble impacto contra la pared y la columna y otra vez empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de Troxas lejos de las garras de éste.

En uno de sus tantos giros, en los que da zarpazos a las extremidades inferiores del enorme licántropo consigue subir otra vez a su espalda de éste pero en esta ocasión clavándole perfectamente las garras en su espalda. Provocando los gritos de dolor de Troxas, que agita todo su cuerpo intentando deshacerse de él pero sin mucho éxito. Llegando hasta su cabeza, donde con un golpe seco y firme destroza la base de la columna vertebral que une la cabeza con el resto del cuerpo dejando que la cabeza solo esté sujeta al resto del cuerpo por músculos y tendones, saliendo su mano por el otro lado con un par de vértebras en ésta.

Troxas cae al suelo muerto, como un muñeco de trapo, con Michael levantándose de su espalda. Se aparta del enorme licántropo que poco a poco va tomando su forma humana otra vez, y lanza un aullido de victoria que se escucha por toda la cloaca.

Momento que todo licántropo deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, respondiendo a la llamada de Michael. Detonante que hace que la guerra finalice totalmente, al entregar sus armas los licántropos de Antigen, al reconocer a Michael como nuevo líder de la raza licántropa.

** ….. **

David estaba sorprendido, sino más bien estaba alucinando al ver en la preciosa chica en la que se había convertido Eve. No lo podía creer, pero tenía que disimular sus miradas a ciertas partes del cuerpo de la joven sino quería que su madre, Selene, le arrancase los ojos. Que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con su hija en susurros de preocupación, donde ésta sólo asentía diciendo que está muy bien.

Eve había cambiado mucho. Ahora era una bella joven de piel clara, de ojos azul claro como los de su padre Michael, un cabello marrón que le llega hasta la cintura y un cuerpo muy bien formado con unas medidas que dejaría a cualquier modelo en el suelo llorando.

**Nota de autor: Siento mucho la demora de la actualización pero con el ordenador estropeado, los problemas en el trabajo y que me faltaba un poco la inspiración pues me ha costado un poco más de lo habitual para continuar la historia. Pero ya que estoy aquí continuare escribiéndola…xd. No queda mucho para acabarla, jeje, falta una buena pelea entre licántropos y vampiros, donde se encontraran todos de nuevo y…No digo más, que sino destripo todo, jeje….Espero algún Reviews.**


End file.
